


Mending Ties in Paris (w podfic)

by finnian4ever (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Demon Sex, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, demonCiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/finnian4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel needs a guide once he becomes a demon, but all he's left with is a butler who seems to hate him. Ciel may think that leaving Sebastian will solve the problems, but Sebastian might have other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I re-recorded this podfic, and I broke it up between chapters 1-6 and 7-11. Enjoy!

http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9phbsncb2sy7cg9/Mending_Ties_in_Paris_Chapters_1-6.mp3

http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nxmyqswgag0g1ao/Mending_Ties_in_Paris_Chapters_7-11.wma  
))((((

"Sebastian, I feel…hungry…" Ciel said, irritated at himself for hesitating on the last word even though he was unsure it was the correct word for what he was feeling. He had never experienced this empty longing that a demon might call hunger. A few short months ago when he was still human he would never have questioned his own needs, or faltered in making Sebastian aware of them. Now everything was different.

"Shall I prepare you something? A nice sandwich perhaps?" Sebastian's voice was nearly toneless, as it was every time he spoke now, but there was just enough sarcasm implied in the words to make heat rush to Ciel's cheeks.

"I don't care for one, no," he said shortly, but chose to ignore the tug of anger tempting him toward an argument. Sebastian knew full well that it was not a sandwich that he needed.

"Are you sure, master?" Sebastian drawled slightly, "You just said you were hungry."

Ciel halted in his steady gait down the cobblestone walk and simply clenched his fists, uncaring if Sebastian would see it or not. The air was chilly here in Paris, and the sight of his own breath billowing in white clouds from his mouth had been an inexplicable comfort to him during their strolls out through the city, as if confirming that he still existed, if only in this echo of his previous self. It did little to comfort him at this moment, however.

While he could still taste and enjoy human food, Ciel had found quickly that it could not stave off the dull craving that had risen in him lately. His stomach would never again roll and groan in need of sustenance, no longer would it require food grown out of the earth. No more would food prepared by careful hands have to pass his lips to keep him alive. Ciel knew what he was supposed to eat as a demon but…he had no desire to do such an evil thing as tear a human's soul from their body. He knew it would have to be done at some point, but he was trying to avoid it as long as possible.

The last thing Ciel wanted right now was to ask Sebastian for secrets on how in the world he could stand being so hungry. After all those years working and waiting to consume that which was his due, only to have it snatched away…Ciel did not want to even give Sebastian an inkling of a chance to describe to him what that was like.

"You heard me correctly, Sebastian," He forced out between clenched teeth as he stared out over the reflections of the tall buildings on the water of the canal. "I need something to eat…but not a sandwich."

This quipping had been most of their conversation over the last few days, almost as if speaking directly to one another was a thing of the past.

"Well, then, young master," Sebastian said, coming up to stand beside him, but not even glancing down in his direction, "would you care to sample a few of the delicacies Paris has to offer?"

"Like what?" Ciel asked.

"The usual riffraff that the grim reapers are willing to turn a blind eye to, as long as it's only one or two; street rats, vagabonds, wenches, dock workers…" Sebastian spoke in such a neutral, almost bored voice as he spoke, only infuriating Ciel more. "Drunkards are easy prey, but they do seem to carry the flavor of their favorite liquor with them when they die…"

"Shut up." Ciel said in a stony voice, "forget it." With that he resumed his walking, a little faster than before. The young earl had done his fair share of killing, by his own hands as well as the many countless cut down on his orders by Sebastian's, but…he had always had a reason, an end goal. Now…it was almost as if he valued human life so much more as a demon than he had when he was one of them. Ciel was confused, could not understand what had gone wrong in his head to make him hesitate. He needed to eat. That was his reason now. He should be able to kill with no scruples. Taking what he needed, regardless of the will of others. Wasn't that how he had always lived? So why was he being so very hesitant now? Why was he giving Sebastian one more reason to sneer at him behind that mask of cold indifference.

Cold. The very best word to describe Sebastian lately. Never before had Ciel truly cared about what his butler thought of him, or even how the demon felt. Now, however, he seemed to be nothing more than a machine that spouted 'yes my lord' when required and hardly anything else if it was not. Even before when Ciel knew his true nature, he would present a warm, smiling front that had comforted Ciel, though he would never admit it. Now there was no need for Sebastian to pretend to be anything more to Ciel than what he was; a slave, bound to service by an eternal contract. For some reason, the boy felt it was only now when he needed his warm, confident butler the very most…even if it was a lie.

The sun was setting on the other side of the city, casting brilliant streaks of vivid orange, soft pink, and bright yellow across the sky. The undersides of the puffy clouds were stained with lavender in the wake of the retreating orb, their tops dark purple and red against the darkening blue sky. Ciel let his eyes drink it all in, taking genuine delight in his surroundings for the first time since he was ten years old. He drew in a calming breath of the crisp evening air, trying to let the beauty of nature soothe him while at the same time fighting the nagging question of why he wanted it to in the first place. He had cared so little for anything other than his quest for vengeance that he hardly knew what to do with himself, let alone the time he now had to being and enjoy the world around him again. A world that could no longer touch him. No longer scar him. Even the nightmares had stopped altogether.

Everything in Ciel's world had been shaken up. At first he had donned a very positive outlook on his entire situation, viewing it as something of a second chance. He could experience life with literally no limitations whatsoever. As time passed, however, he found himself increasingly more confused. On one hand, it was as if he were more human than he had ever been: nature suddenly appealed to him, he wanted to taste food in every country, and he was even sleeping longer every night than he had in years. These changes confused him almost more than the inhuman changes. The smell of human blood caused his mouth to water. Sounds and sights were so sharp he could still be easily startled. Beautiful people drew his attention and made him want to engage in carnal pleasures the likes of which he had always thought were beneath him.

It was easy to right off these new aspects of himself as his demon-ness, but that did not mean it was any easier to adjust to them. Ciel found his life a hodge-podge mix of sudden joy, shame, confusion, anger, happiness, and even depression. And hunger…now there was hunger. And through it all his butler just stood by, bound to his side but wanting absolutely nothing to do with him or his internal struggle. This hurt Ciel. It hurt more intensely than he ever thought something of that nature could, which only caused the boy to be even more confused and angry at himself. Day by day he was finding that his life was becoming harder and more stressful, even though he was doing nothing more than touring the world.

While Ciel knew it was still early (and ultimately pointless) to consider such a prospect, he was already considering whether or not a demon could actually take his own life.

"I know at least one person who would gladly point me in the right direction…" Ciel muttered to himself as he walked. Sebastian did not ask what he had meant. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything to do with Ciel anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel could not help but enjoy the smell of the luxury food that his butler placed before him when they returned to the hotel. It was a very fancy place, only the best for Ciel Phantomhive, demon or no, but he still insisted on Sebastian cooking for him. He never asked how Sebastian managed to gain entrance to the highly-ranked kitchens to prepare his meals, as he suspected the answer would come with a sarcastic remark tacked on to the end somehow. Instead he simply inspected the sumptuous-looking cut of meat and sautéed vegetables with his fork, opting to take a bite out of the fresh roll first. It was warm and buttery and tasted so good.

Sebastian stood to one side, but the eyes that watched his young master to detect any possible needs were hollow, and far away. Ciel was trying to learn how to ignore the feeling of their cold gaze following his every move. He had always been aware of it before, but it had never bothered him like it did now. He sliced into his meat slowly and as he lifted it to his mouth he caught a scent that he found…irresistible…different that the smell of the meat itself. As he bit into it, and the juice flooded his mouth, his eyes closed in delight. It was incredible, but there was something…more…what was it? What was this unmarked flavor that seemed to make his entire body rejoice with its robustness? The sullen feeling of emptiness within him seemed to be pushed back a pace. That feeling he had labeled as hunger with no other word for it within himself was quelled to an extent. Even as he realized the gruesome truth of what was happening to him and why, he found himself seized by a powerful urge and he dug his fork and knife back into the meat for another bite. Then another, and another, and soon he discarded both utensils entirely and picked up the remaining meat with his hands, tearing into it with his teeth until he had swallowed every last bite. He found himself panting where he was sitting in the fine hotel chair, eyes wide, feeling refreshed and renewed…and horrified.

"How…how could you..?" Ciel asked in a soft, out-of-breath voice, not even looking at Sebastian as he asked the question.

"You were beginning to starve, young master," Sebastian replied evenly, "part of my duty is to be sure that your health does not decline. You needed proper sustenance."

"My health…" Ciel huffed out in a joyless little laugh, "how much of a fool do you take me for?"

He rose on newly strengthened but still-shaking legs to face his butler.

"I'm a demon now. My health is inconsequential, and you know it!"

"That is not entirely true, young ma-"

"Don't play games with me!" Ciel cried, balling his hands into fists and lifting them slightly as if contemplating throwing a punch. "Who was it, Sebastian?" He demanded softly, "whose soul did you just force-feed me?"

For the first time since his face had become an iron mask, Sebastian gave a slight, cruel smile,

"I hardly force-fed you, master. You dug in quite of your own free will."

"Bastard…" Ciel almost whispered, as he began to shake where he stood. "how could you..?"

"Don't pretend that you have suddenly begun to value human life, my lord." Sebastian drawled, "this shocked, compassionate air hardly suits you."

"How dare you speak to me that way." Ciel wanted to yell the words like he normally would when he became angry at his butler, but instead his voice was low and tense like a current about to erupt. "Regardless of how I act you are to obey my every order, and I did not order you to kill someone and rob their soul! How did you even put it into my food?"

As Sebastian opened his mouth to answer Ciel cut him off,

"No! Never mind, I don't want to know!" He turned back to the small tray on which the half-empty plate with the untouched vegetables and the roll remained. He picked up his glass of water and tossed it down, as if hoping it could wash away or dilute what he had just consumed.

"Admit it, master, you feel better now." Sebastian said, his voice chilling Ciel to the bone as it sounded almost happy for the first time in a long time. As if this, torturing his master with something he suspected he hated was the closest to bliss he would ever feel again.

"I don't care how I feel…" Ciel muttered, "I just…ate someone's soul…"

He shook his head, uncomprehending for several moments. Then through the pregnant pause Sebastian said softly,

"You should eat your vegetables before they get cold."

Ciel bit his lip.

"I'm the farthest thing from hungry right now." He suddenly tore off his jacket and walked past Sebastian toward the bedroom. "Prepare my bath. I'm retiring early."

Ciel barely felt the heat of the warm water, or the fluffy towels that he was dried with after his bath, or even the fire in the grand hearth when Sebastian tucked him in between the satin sheets. Despite these fine, external comforts, everything to him was cold. Not one more word was exchanged between the pair, and when Ciel rolled over in bed, facing away from his butler, the other demon left the room, closing the door softly behind him. The boy lay there for a long while, listening to the fire crackling and watching the city lights in the small space between the curtains of the tall windows.

The longer he lay there the tighter his chest seemed to become. Was it possible for him to still have human emotions now that he was demon? He supposed that it must have been, considering how worked up he seemed able to get lately. But that meal…he had consumed a human's soul for the first time…and it had been a trick. For some reason that was significantly more hurtful to him than anything that Sebastian had done, or not done, since this nightmare began. Ciel had known that he would have to take a soul, but he had hoped that when that time came Sebastian would be there to guide him through it. As repulsive as the idea was, eating his first soul was something that Ciel considered to be a significant or even special event in his new life, and he had hoped that Sebastian would have at least shown him what to do. The idea that he had almost…stolen that from him…

It was crazy, absolutely crazy, but the more Ciel thought about it the more it was like Sebastian had cheated him. From what Sebastian used to go on about, consuming a human soul was one of the greatest experiences a demon could have, so for Ciel to taste it second-hand without taking it from the human itself…it was as if Sebastian was laughing at him.

Ciel couldn't think straight where he lay in the plush bed. There was too much, too many angles to consider, too many emotions piling on top of each other in his heart…did he even have a heart? Questions like that kept bombarding him, and the only person who could give him some kind of answer was no longer willing to help him expect when ordered. Everything now was only when he was ordered, except for that cruel stunt he pulled at dinner. He didn't even go to the effort of correctly predicting Ciel's needs like he used to, leaving out little snacks for him just because or laying out his clothes for the following day. No, Ciel felt that in virtually every way he was on his own, having to demand for Sebastian to do anything rather than just knowing that he would. He supposed it didn't matter if Sebastian didn't follow their contract to a tee like he had in the past; why should he? What was the worst that could happen if he didn't, Ciel would give him an extra-harsh scolding? Why didn't he just leave if he was so fed up with it all?

With that thought it dawned on Ciel what he had to do. The young demon tossed off the bedclothes, getting out of bed and stripping off his nightshirt. He hastily pulled on some clothes that were neatly folded in his drawers. He knew enough to put the shirt and pants on himself, as well as his jacket, but the shoes were another issue. He decided he did not care, and stayed barefoot. Then he crept to the window and quietly eased it open to walk out on the balcony. He climbed up onto the railing and perched there, waiting. He was going to leave, he had to. Sebastian would consider it a great gift to be rid of him, he was sure, and there was no real reason for him to stay if his butler did nothing but make his life miserable. He could find his own way in the world, and maybe he could find another demon mentor elsewhere to help him through what he was going through. God knew Sebastian was not volunteering himself.

Yet still Ciel waited there, perched on the edge, still clinging to the small hope that maybe Sebastian would come and stop him. He knew that the butler had some way of knowing what he was about to do, he had interfered with his plans enough times in the past because his priority had been keeping Ciel safe above following direct orders. So maybe now…but as seconds stretched into minutes, no trim shape appeared to try and persuade Ciel to stay, no smooth voice tried to coax him back from the ledge. The longer he waited, the more angry and hurt the boy became. Finally he fixed his eyes out onto the city lights and surged forward into the air, leaving a few tears flying after him.

Sebastian didn't care anymore, it was a plain as that. Perhaps he never had, what with the contract being his only motivation. Even if he hadn't cared a lick he had at least pretended like he had, and that had been a comfort. But if Ciel were honest with himself he had always hoped that was not the case, and that Sebastian had come to at least respect him or care for him out of loyalty, if not love…love…could demons feel love? There was another of those bombarding questions…but one to which Ciel had a partial answer that could've been true; he knew he felt love, but he did not know if that was just because he had been a human.

As a demon one of the only things that Ciel enjoyed thus far that he didn't need to be taught was how to use his superhuman speed. There was nothing to teach, really, his senses were so heightened that it was almost like slow motion for him even though he was aware of how fast he was going. It had been a thrill for him the first time he had sped across an entire city in a flash, making him smile for the first time in a very, very long time. Tonight, however, it brought him little happiness as he blindly leapt from building to building, soaring through the air faster than any human below him could have seen. He felt the liquid heat running down his face from his eyes but he refused to give in, and kept racing toward he knew not what. After several moments his vision was blurred by the tears and he had to stop. He found himself alighting on the top tower of none other than Notre Dame. He leapt down to the walkway on the roof right above the infamous stained glass window. There he let himself slide down the wall to the stone floor, pulling in his knees. He was breathing hard, but not from the effort it took to get here. It was as if his throat was closing in on him, and it hurt to breathe. While breathing was not entirely necessary for him anymore, it was a very unpleasant sensation and he felt trapped.

He knew what was really happening; his sorrows were finally overwhelming him, threatening to tear him away from everything that he believed about being strong and stone-faced in the midst of anything and everything. With one long, shuddering breath, Ciel Phantomhive began to sob. Choked, broken sounds escaped him over and over as he buried his face in his knees, unable to stop them. He could not remember the last time he had cried, but because it had been so long ago, he now had many pains that he needed to grieve. He let the hurt bubble to the surface after all this time, and escape through his eyes and wracked sobs. His body shook hard and his face hurt from wincing as he wept.

His home, so nostalgic and safe, burnt away to nothing more than scorched stone and ashes. His parents, the ones who loved him unconditionally and gave him every comfort in life, along with love. They had been torn from him, brutally murdered and their slaughtered bodies displayed for their young son to see. Those men, foul-breathed and greedy who locked him in cages and neglected him. His ten-year-old body growing thin and his hollow stomach aching for food for weeks before he was sold to those masked people…the ones who branded his pale skin and laid him out on the altar. Lizzie, so sweet and innocent if annoying, whose green eyes might have gazed into his for the rest of his life, guiding him toward happiness with an abundance of love and children. Aunt Red, her blood spilling from her in a high arch while the Reaper's scythe tore through her body. His life…his very life as a human…now gone forever, never able to receive him again.

And Sebastian. His Sebastian…Ciel paused to sniff loudly and wipe his eyes. Sebastian had left him forever as well, the moment he looked down into Ciel's blood-red eyes and realized that his long-awaited meal had been destroyed. Ciel could see his face still, the unbelieving determination in that narrowed brow, refusing to believe it was true until his strong hand had run Ciel through. The boy choked as he remembered the utter shock that he experienced at that moment, when he realized that Sebastian was indeed trying to kill him. The butler had tried to gloss his decision over by saying that he was trying to see if Ciel was indeed a demon by trying to kill him and eat his soul, but Ciel knew that was only partially true; Sebastian wanted to kill him either way. But he failed, and he was now stuck with Ciel for all eternity. And Ciel was stuck with him as well, a butler who wanted nothing more than to be rid of him.

Ciel's breath hitched as he wept for the silly illusion he had once held, that Sebastian had come to enjoy Ciel's company at least a little, and that he would eventually make peace with their current situation. He had even entertained a small and fleeting idea that perhaps…Sebastian would take him under his wing so to speak and teach him what he needed to know about even being a demon. Instead he had left Ciel to flounder, only answering direct questions when Ciel asked them, and volunteering no more information than was needed. Ciel felt entirely alone, and that was what hurt the most.

)))

Sebastian sensed his master upon that ledge, and waited to see what his next move would be. He could not be sure if the boy was testing him, or simply enjoying the night air. He had always been fiery, with a will of his own. When he left, however, Sebastian felt a mild surge of panic and rushed to follow at a safe distance. Where on earth was the boy going? He had never ventured out alone before, and how could he know what to do if he did? Sebastian knew his detached attitude of late was wearing on Ciel, even if that had not been his intention. He could understand why Ciel might want to leave, but he was more concerned with whether or not he ever intended on returning.

Sebastian's chest constricted with the thought of Ciel trying to escape him. What if he did? What if he managed to get away somewhere Sebastian could not find him? Sebastian would go back to his old tired life of hunting for prey and consuming said prey, with very few giving him much entertainment or distraction. That was not what he wanted. As much as he had been unhappy with being branded an eternal slave, Sebastian realized that he did not want to go back to such a life again. Ciel's soul was a bitter loss for him, and every time he looked at that smug little face it was like it was taunting him. The vessel was there, but it was empty, leaving only the lovely blue eyes and pouty lips that Sebastian wanted to hate, but found so beautiful he could not entirely.

He was a selfish being, and as a selfish being Sebastian had wanted the satisfaction of feasting on the boy's soul. With that option gone, his only other option was to sulk. He knew it was childish even for a demon to act how he was acting, so aloof and wounded as if it was Ciel's fault that all this had happened. But he had been unable to turn a corner, to find it within himself to see this as an opportunity; Ciel had provided him more entertainment, more passion, more pleasure than he had remembered having for many centuries, and now he didn't have to kill him. He knew he could view it as a gift, but he had been unwilling to do so.

Sebastian slowed to a halt when Ciel reached Notre Dame. He watched him climb down above the stained glass window and then he disappeared from view. The older demon leapt across to the opposite tower to look down on where his master sat. The scent of salt reached his keen nostrils, and as he saw the slender body curl in tight to itself and begin to shake, he realized the truth. Ciel was crying.

There were very few things in the world that could even come close to shocking him, but this counted as something that could. Sebastian had known that Ciel could not erase the pain he felt, even if he did push through it with the disguise of indifference. The fact that he was strong enough to ignore the hurt was part of what had drawn Sebastian to him. But now, to see the pain overcome him in such a way…Sebastian felt a softening in his heart for the boy he had blinded himself from seeing. The boy who was afraid, clueless to know what to do with the new life he was given or how to leave behind the old. The boy who refused to ask him about how to feed, and continued to starve. The boy who was trying to become a demon, while still retaining so much of his humanity. Ciel, the boy with a butler who instead of guiding him chose to treat him with coldness and dirty tricks like slipping him a little bit of soul into his dinner.

Sebastian felt a stirring of sense within him. He had to fix this. He had caused enough damage with the childish fit he had been silently throwing these last few months, and now he needed to man up.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel jerked slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up quickly and found himself staring into a pair of warm red eyes, reflecting light from the city below. Sebastian was kneeling down in front of him, observing him silently. Ciel's face was filled with sorrow and anguish, and he didn't even try to hide it.

"What…the hell are you doing here?" He asked brokenly, the words not matching up with his tone in the slightest.

"I couldn't very well let you get away, now could I?" Sebastian asked softly, and to Ciel's utter surprise he pulled a crisp white cloth from his pocket and gently dabbed at his wet cheeks.

"Why not?" Ciel asked, blinking slowly as the cloth brushed his damp eyelashes, "Isn't that what you want? To be rid of me? No one could blame you, could they?"

Sebastian closed his eyes briefly as he tried to determine how to go about bringing Ciel back around to him. While he was at work drying Ciel's eyes, he let his other hand hold the side of the boy's head, long fingers threading slightly through the dark hair.

"I cannot deny that I have thought about it, but master, tell me you have not thought the same about me at some point?"

Ciel glared at him a bit, and Sebastian was not sure if he should be glad or apprehensive about the spark he saw there in his teary blue eyes.

"Never." Ciel said, quiet but firm. "I honestly cannot imagine my life without you, even if you are acting like such a bastard now."

The older demon seemed almost stunned by these words, and his mouth opened for a quick second before he spoke,

"Master, I…" Sebastian trailed off and ran his fingers through his hair, an almost nervous gesture that made Ciel wonder what Sebastian was so hesitant to say. He was not being cold right now…what did that mean? "Master, I know I have been a bit…reserved, as of late, but I have been trying to sort out my thoughts."

"So you needed to act like a stone statue just to do some thinking?" Ciel asked, a little more life in his voice now.

"I've had a lot to go over in my mind." Was the response, but it was not good enough for Ciel.

"My mind has been a whirring hive of unanswered questions for months, ever since I was turned this way, and I think I've done nothing but come out of my shell despite how far you were retreated into yours. What's your excuse?!"

Sebastian put the cloth away, the tears having stopped flowing from Ciel's eyes.

"I don't need an excuse, per se, master. I was merely reacting to a new environment. In a way, it was a defense mechanism, as was your increasingly independent spirit."

Ciel was silent for a few seconds as he considered how much sense Sebastian's words made. Then he remembered the incident at dinnertime and he tossed consideration aside.

"If you were just 'defending yourself' while you were 'thinking', then why did you trick me?" He said, and he could see that he had Sebastian's attention as the butler cocked his head slightly to the side. "Why did you lie to me? You fed me a human soul without even telling me, or even teaching me what to do!"

"You were starving master," Sebastian said, trying to keep his voice calm for his master's sake, "I knew you were hesitant to make your first kill, but I was not going to sit around and wait for you to lose your scruples while you wasted away."

"Would I have wasted away? I don't even know that much about myself now!"

Sebastian knew that Ciel was making valid, truthful points, but he could not help but want to go on the defensive.

"You needed to eat, how many more times do you want me to say it? Without resorting to tricks you wouldn't have been able to fend for yourself."

"What did you want me to do!?" Ciel said, his voice louder now but not nearly shouting, "You won't tell me anything I need to know. I'm completely lost and I have no way of knowing how I'm supposed to live."

"You never asked, my lord." Sebastian said, sounding a little exasperated.

"I shouldn't have to!" Ciel rebuffed, "How am I supposed to know how to order you if I don't even know what to order you to teach me?"

Sebastian felt his lips twitch with the temptation to smile at the slightly cumbersome nature of the boy's sentence before he frowned, stood up, and said,

"You could simply tell me to teach you about being a demon. Period. No more or less would be required for me to help you. You should know this. "

"I don't want to have to order you around for everything like some slave driver." Ciel muttered, "I would hope that…you could see that I'm a better person than that."

Had Ciel been looking at Sebastian he would have seen his face soften at the words. He ruined his opportunity to see it at all with his next sentence,

"But then again you haven't been making any effort to see anything beyond your duty, have you? Not like before, when you almost seemed nice at times. I'm the one who's changed, I thought you'd at least—"

Anger flared behind those red eyes and Sebastian reached down and took hold of Ciel's shoulders roughly. He lifted Ciel up to look into his face, making the boy flinch.

"My entire way of life has changed, master!" He nearly hissed, "Don't you dare think that this transition has only affected you! I'm not used to being attached to anyone outside of a contract and you know as well as I that regardless of species everyone craves their own freedom!" Ciel's eyes were wide as Sebastian spoke, low and harsh, almost shaking him as if trying to make him understand.

"I was…I was frightened myself, my young lord."

Ciel's lips parted as he tried to comprehend the words. Sebastian? Frightened? But as the demon moved his eyes away from Ciel's the boy knew he was not lying. Of course, he never did.

"What about me…frightened you?" Ciel asked very softly, unable to keep the question from slipping past his lips. Sebastian lowered Ciel so that his bare feet once more touched the cold stone, but he kept his hold on Ciel's shoulders. His butler shook his head, eyes still gazing downward as he answered,

"I hated the idea of you becoming a devious taskmaster, like you said. I couldn't bear the thought of being enslaved to your every whim without there being some…connection between us stronger than the bounds of our contract."

Ciel's heart skipped a beat, and Sebastian seemed to sense it, his eyes glancing up purposefully toward Ciel's once more. It was the boy's turn to avoid the other's gaze as the words sunk in. Sebastian slowly released his arms, letting him lean back against the wall again.

"That's what…I was worried about." Ciel said.

There was a very long pause in which they both simply stared into the other's eyes. Finally Sebastian sighed and raised one hand to brush Ciel's cheek with the back of his fingers, as if cherishing him. Ciel's heart skipped again as the contact reached him deeply.

"I am so sorry that I drove you to tears, young one…" Ciel drew in a quiet breath; Sebastian had never apologized for anything, much less called him anything like that before, like Ciel was an underling in his care. Which was exactly what he wanted to be…

"I have come to care for you very much and I just had to struggle with that realization. I suppose the both of us have been fighting our battles alone these past few months."

Ciel nodded ever so slightly as Sebastian continued, sounding so much like his usual self and yet still so different as his tone was genuinely kind and still unsure,

"So the way I see it, here is the solution; I will no longer close myself off to you. I will be by your side as I always was and always will be, to guide you as I should have been doing. As for you…"

Ciel wanted to frown at the very implication that he would actually have to put for any effort to mend this situation, especially after hearing such a heartfelt commitment from Sebastian. Instead his blue eyes widened, as he waited eagerly to hear what Sebastian would say.

"…Just swallow that damn pride of yours every once in a while and bloody ask me anything you want to know. I'll teach you everything."

Sebastian leaned down and pressed his forehead to Ciel's, making his heart begin to race. He could smell Sebastian's heavy, male scent that had always made him think adult thoughts that he knew he shouldn't. He could feel Sebastian's warm breath on his cheek as he spoke again, so very soft and almost vulnerable,

"Please don't change any more than you have to, master…I care for you just as you are."

If these words had not startled Ciel enough, Sebastian's next actions certainly did. The older demon wrapped his arms around the slighter body and pulled him in close. When Ciel did not push him away or resist his touch apart from stiffening in confusion, Sebastian began to stroke his small back and kiss his cheeks softly. Ciel made a small sound like a hum, and Sebastian pressed the side of his face to Ciel's as he whispered,

"Please…please don't change…my perfect master…"


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel's body melted beneath the soft words and touches, and he leaned into his butler's arms, wrapping his own around the firm waist. He had not let anyone embrace him in a very long time, and he found he had actually missed it. As much as he enjoyed it, the cold was seeping into his bare feet and he began shivering.

"Sebastian, I'm cold." He muttered into Sebastian's chest. The older demon rubbed his shoulders briskly and made a small sound.

"Back to the hotel?" Sebastian asked. "I'll build up the fire and wrap you in that new blanket that you bought yesterday."

"That sounds nice."

When his butler moved back, Ciel continued to clutch him, and the words slipped out before he could stop them,

"I'd rather you carry me….like you used to." He felt heat rising in his cold cheeks as he saw Sebastian's smile, and he stared at the ground.

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian replied, and scooped him up into his arms. "It would be a pleasure."

As Sebastian began to leap from building to building and the cool wind rushed around them, Ciel pulled his arms tighter around his strong neck and said,

"You just said you didn't want me to change, so I'll try not to."

"Thank you, master." Sebastian's voice was soft, and almost happy.

"Sebastian, why do I still feel the cold?" Ciel asked, "I thought…I thought that demons could not be affected by the elements of the human world."

There was a small chuckle from his butler, and Ciel could feel it in his nose which was buried against the side of Sebastian's neck.

"It is true that we are not affected normally, but that does not mean we cannot feel, my lord. Pain is not something foreign to us. As you recall I was injured many times in my earlier service to you, and I did feel it, but I was just less affected by it than a human would be. You, on the other hand," Sebastian's hands tightened a bit around his small charge as he plummeted a few hundred feet to a lower roof, "have much leftover human conditioning. I would assume that this means that you are affected when a natural-born demon would not be. Unfortunately, to my knowledge there have never been any demons born the way you were, so we have no basis for comparison as far as knowing if your still-human-like sensitivity to the world will linger forever or wear off over time."

"Hmm…" Ciel hummed, lifting one of his hands to hold on in Sebastian's long flowing black hair. "To be honest…I don't want all of my humanness to fade. Even when I was human I think I was too closed off to things that I should have felt. I'd hate to stop feeling those things now that I have the opportunity to feel them forever."

"I for one hope that it doesn't fade." Sebastian murmured.

"What?" Ciel asked in surprise. "Why is that?"

"Because," Sebastian said, yet again tightening his grip on Ciel, "if you stopped feeling the cold you would have no reason for me to wrap you in blankets. If you stopped feeling the heat I would no longer need to cool your skin with a cold cloth. If you could no longer tasted human food how would I cook or bake for you every day? If you truly became just like I or my brethren, and had no sense of human elements or pleasures…" Sebastian trailed off for a second before finishing, "Then you might realize that you have no further use for me. If you can fend for yourself as a demon, you would have no need for me to remain by your side."

Ciel was overcome by a stunned silence as he considered these heartfelt words from the older demon. He'd had no idea that Sebastian had been thinking such things. Not even for one moment had he considered that Sebastian might be as afraid of Ciel sending him away as Ciel was of Sebastian leaving him. Finally Ciel gathered his voice and said, in a tone that mimicked the one he used to employ when brushing off a serious moment,

"That's absurd, Sebastian! Like I'd ever let you off the hook so easily when we're bound together by a contract!" The older demon smiled, Ciel could feel it in the few inches of jaw that lowered against his forehead, and Ciel went on, encouraged, "It wouldn't matter if I truly needed you or not, your obligation is to ever ready in case I do need you. Isn't that right?"

The words, familiar to the point of exhaustion, came as a low, nearly seductive purr,

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel hid his own grin deep in the side of Sebastian's neck.

Moments later Sebastian landed on the hotel balcony, and carried Ciel through the glass doors to his room. He sat Ciel down on the side of the bed and left him there to make up the fire as he had said. The warmth of the blaze pleased Ciel, and his feet throbbed pleasantly with the change in temperature. His butler returned to him then, unfolding the blanket that he had lifted from a nearby chair and draping it around Ciel's shoulders. It was incredibly soft, the color of sapphires, as Ciel seemed to favor blue for nearly everything he owned. Sebastian continued to tuck the blanket around his waist, his hips, thighs, and down his legs.

He knelt down in front of Ciel as though to wrap the blanket around his feet as well, but instead cupped one of the small feet in his silk-gloved hands. Ciel shuddered at the warm that incased his frozen toes, and he let his eyes fall closed as Sebastian slowly began to rub his foot.

Of all the things that Sebastian had done for him , he had never massaged Ciel's feet before. Ciel had of course considered requesting such a service of him in the past, but never acted on the desire. Now he wished he had. He was beyond caring about what was proper, and he slowly lifted his leg, silently inviting Sebastian to rub farther than his feet. The older demon took the hint and slowly massaged his way up one creamy white leg to the knee, before starting on the other. Slow and deep Sebastian's long fingers brought warmth and pleasure to Ciel's chilled flesh. He had never felt anything like it before.

"Se…Sebastian…" Ciel breathed, to which the butler replied,

"What is it, master?"

"Have you ever…thought about…" Ciel stopped himself, angry with himself for hesitating as always.

"You can ask me anything, young master, I hope you understand that now."

Ciel nodded and tried again, his voice coming out stronger but also a little rushed as if he had to force out the words before he lost his nerve,

"Have you ever thought about touching me before?"

There, he had asked the one question that had been nagging at him since he realized what such 'touching' involved, after he had met Sebastian. He had tried to ignore it, tried to suppress the improper thoughts, but now….what the hell.

Sebastian did not seem shaken by the question, and stopped to look up into Ciel's very red face. His smiled was reassuring as he answered,

"You'll come to find that as a demon such lustful thoughts can and do occur if our eyes fall upon anyone who is not blatantly hideous."

"I…I've noticed that already…actually." Ciel muttered, and pulled the blankets up closer to his mouth. Why had he told him that? Well, he supposed it was only fair that he was honest too.

"Have you now?" Sebastian asked, smiling even wider, "Had I not been so busy sulking I would have wondered when that would begin to happen to you."

"So, you've thought about touching…me? Before?"

Sebastian lowered his head to brush his lips against Ciel's ankle, making his breathing begin to speed up.

"Naturally, my lord. Yours is one of the most beautiful forms I have encountered."

Ciel's breath nearly stopped altogether. He summoned up enough to say,

"C-considering how long you have been alive, that is…no small compliment. Thank you."

Sebastian raised his head, and actually scooted up close to Ciel, his arms sliding causally around the boy's waist and his chest pinning his slender legs against the side of the mattress. The heat of his body kept those legs warm.

"Did you truly just thank me for something?" The older demon asked. "Because according to my impeccable memory, that would be a first."

"Be prepared for a lot of 'firsts'." Ciel said, "I intend to live from here on out, and the first step is directness. I don't ever…don't ever want to lie to you again, Sebastian."

"Oh, did you lie to me before?" Sebastian asked in a whimsical tone, his hands snaking up Ciel's back, making him shiver beneath the new blanket.

"Of course I did," Ciel protested, his pride somehow hurt that Sebastian would even hint that he had not been convincing. "all the time."

Sebastian merely shook his head, leaning it into Ciel's lap. Ciel's heart rate sped up significantly as Sebastian spoke and his jaw moved against his groin.

"You were never hard to read, even with that delightfully stone-cold mask, my young lord. Not to me. Unlike most, I had a connection to you. I could always sense when you needed me, and that didn't always mean when you were in danger. It meant whenever you were deeply troubled. Whenever you were afraid. Whenever you were aroused, even."

"What!?" Ciel asked, in a hoarse voice that would have been a shout if he hadn't asked so quickly.

"Yes, my lord. Whenever you needed me in any way, emotional or physical, I was aware of it. So in a very real sense it was, and is, impossible for you to lie to me."

Ciel tried to absorb this information as Sebastian began to nuzzle his head against Ciel's lap like an affectionate cat. He swallowed hard and said,

"If that is true, then…then you should know…"

"That you need me now." Sebastian finished for him, bringing one of his hands around to stroke the top of Ciel's thigh. "oh yes, I know."

Ciel made a small sound and Sebastian leaned up to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Will you let me sate your need, master? I've been aware of it for so long, how it eats at you. Will you let me?"

"Y-yes…" Ciel breathed against Sebastian's lips as the older demon brushed them against his own. Just the lightest of touches, but it sent a jolt down through Ciel's stomach. "…god, yes…"

In the next second, his mouth was gently plied by a soft pair of lips that he had spent years watching, and wondering if they were really as soft as they looked. Hell yes they were.

Ciel's eyes closed and he began breathing audibly as the kisses came closer and closer together, most of them soft and sweet, others more firm and insistent. He felt a stirring in his loins and he shifted his legs a little between Sebastian's chest and the bed. Sebastian's fingers slid up into his hair, making the back of Ciel's neck tingle pleasantly. Sebastian drew back slowly to look into Ciel's face. The boy opened his eyes and looked back at him.

"Are you ready for what I'm about to do to you, young master?" The older demon's free hand began caressing Ciel's hip suggestively, while his red eyes stared Ciel down with their lust-clouded gaze. Ciel licked his freshly-kissed lips and nodded, swallowing before answering aloud,

"You already know; I've been ready for a long, long time. I won't waste one more moment."

Sebastian grinned and his nimble fingers reached into the blanket encasing his master to begin unbuttoning his shirt. He clucked his tongue as he saw that the buttons were one off.

"Really, my lord, you must learn to dress yourself if you ever intend to go wandering off alone."

Ciel huffed, trying to cover just how fast his heart was pounding as his shirt was opened and the air touched his flesh. It was really happening. Sebastian was really going to make love to him…

Suddenly he wanted to feel Sebastian's skin too, wanted to see it fully exposed and free of that infernal, albeit handsome, butler suit. He reached out with trembling fingers and with little grace, yanked at the loop in Sebastian's black tie. He pulled the length of it from Sebastian's neck, and began on the little white buttons at his collar. Before he could make it any further he was halted in his efforts by Sebastian leaning in and planting wet, open-mouthed kisses on his stomach and chest. Ciel gasped, tensing at the pleasant sensation.

"Your mouth is so warm." He murmured, letting his hands slip over Sebastian's shoulders for a moment to enjoy what was being done to him. His butler proceeded to lick and suck what seemed like every inch of his flesh from his waistband to his neck, while Ciel's heart pounded faster and faster and his arousal became harder and harder. He had never felt anything like this. It was better than any dream he had ever entertained.

"St-stop a moment." He demanded softly after several moments. Before Sebastian could ask why he had made him stop, Ciel almost violently returned to the task he had abandoned, and all but tore Sebastian's jacket down his shoulders. "Take this off. And the shirt. Just…all of it, take it all off."

Ciel's verbal stream of thought made Sebastian smile as he hastily obeyed, his own breath coming faster. Ciel shucked his own shirt as well, to distract himself from the sight of Sebastian stripping off right there on his knees.

"God, I'm so excited, Sebastian." Ciel said in such a genuinely innocent voice that Sebastian's eyes softened as he slipped his now bear arms around the boy. Ciel sighed at the touch of flesh on flesh, and he actually hugged Sebastian's head in to his chest. "Your hair feels nice on me…" He whispered, stroking it with his small fingers.

"Hmmm…" Sebastian hummed softly, sliding his fingers down Ciel's sides and ignoring the almost violent jump of nerves under the skin as he went, gripped the waistband of his pants. In a few quick movements, he had them down Ciel's legs and thrown elsewhere. Ciel gasped again as he was so quickly exposed, and could feel the blush creeping over his cheeks.

"My, my." Sebastian crooned, and Ciel jumped as his hot breath bathed his upright member. "you truly are excited, my lord." The boy could almost feel Sebastian's eyes between his slender legs. "Your parents were true nobility, following protocol and having their firstborn son circumcised," he continued in a more clinical tone.

"Shut up!" Ciel spat, but the retort sounded weak even to his own ears.

"I did not mean to offend, my lord. Besides, without foreskin you can feel so much more…"

"Sebas…" Ciel let the rest of the name fade on his lips as he wriggled a bit, waiting for Sebastian to touch him. Unexpectedly, Sebastian turned his head in Ciel's close embrace and flicked at one of Ciel's nipples with his hot tongue. Ciel let out a pleased breath, and his arms tightened on Sebastian's head, encouraging him to continue. He did so, flattening his tongue against the little peak and laving it with a care that spoke of much experience.

"Hm…ah…AH!" Ciel began to make sounds, unable to keep silent as Sebastian clamped his mouth down and began to suck. "dear…god…" He whimpered, his body feeling like it was going to gelatin and swaying forward where he sat. Sebastian's arms held him steady as he continued his assault. He thoroughly sucked both nipples before Ciel was gasping for breath and clutching at him.

"Your nipples must be a very sensitive erogenous zone for you." Sebastian said in a husky voice, pulling his head away from the circle of Ciel's arms. Ciel looked at him with wide, bright eyes. His face was flushed a little, and he was still breathing hard.

"Yea…guess so." He answered vaguely. "But, what about…"

His blue eyes unconsciously traveled down to the apex of his legs, silently finishing the question.

"Impatient, are we?" Sebastian purred, rubbing Ciel's back with his warm, bare hands. Ciel shivered.

"No," Ciel said a bit roughly, "just really hard."

Sebastian's chuckle warmed a place deep in his stomach,

"Same thing, really."

He spread Ciel's legs slowly and took a good look at him, observing every detail; the rosy hue of the slender but decently large shaft, the hairless pink globes at the base, and the single pearl of liquid crowning the very tip. Sebastian had to pause to lick his own lips. He had observed this particular part of Ciel's anatomy without his knowledge plenty of times in the past during his butler duties, but never had he seen Ciel erect. His length increased impressively when he was aroused, and it made Sebastian have to catch his breath. Human bodies…they would never cease to surprise him.

Little did he know that while he had knelt back on his haunches to look at Ciel, Ciel was now able to see all of Sebastian's body as well. His mouth watered at the sight of the tight abs, flat stomach, and lean waist. Of course his eyes did not stop there but dropped down to what he had expected to be a monster of a cock. Something in Ciel's mind had told him that Sebastian must have been far and above any human male even in his human form, which meant he must be much larger…but he was not. He was on the blessed side, but not overly so. His excitement was standing straight up in the air, unlike Ciel's, which was simply pointing forward at the moment. He was a deep reddish pink, his balls an even darker shade that seemed closer to maroon. Intensely curly black hair grew in a single wide thatch just above the base of his cock, and everything else was completely bare. Ciel briefly wondered if he meticulously shaved the rest. He tossed the absurd notion aside as he became aware of his butler stroking the inside of his sensitive legs.

He thrust his hips forward slightly without thinking about it, as if trying to close the distance between those slowly approaching hands and his eager cock. The long-awaited moment finally came, and Sebastian's warm hand closed around Ciel's excited flesh. He let out a short breath, biting his full bottom lip as that lovely hand began to feel him, cup him, play with him. A small whine escaped his throat as Sebastian added his other hand to the equation, softly caressing the strip of flesh directly beneath his testicles. It was exquisite teasing, and he could barely sit still. His breath came in audible pants every now and again, and his eyebrows drew together in a pained expression of pleasure.

"You're so lovely, young master." Sebastian said softly, as he began to grip his cock tighter and move his hand with more purpose, up and down. "May I make a request?"

Ciel forced past his lips the first words he was able to manage since this wonderful stroking had begun, his voice sounding different than it ever had even to his own ears, desperate and husky,

"Don't be so formal right now! What is it?!"

Sebastian leaned down and rested his head gently on Ciel's thigh, looking up at him with such a sweet expression that it startled Ciel; he had never imagined that his demon butler could ever look so kittenish.

"May I call you by your first name? Please?"

Ciel was taken completely aback. His squinting eyes softened somewhat and he reached down to thread his fingers through Sebastian's long dark hair.

"Idiot," He breathed, pleasure and exasperation stressing his voice, "that's what you needed to 'request'? Of course you can call me by my name. After all, hearing 'young master' for the rest of eternity seems very tiring."

Sebastian closed his gleaming eyes, as if savoring the moment, even as he sped up his hand he whispered,

"Ciel…"

The boy shuddered at the increased tempo of the strokes.

"Ciel…Master Ciel…"

"Bloody hell…" Ciel whispered.

"You like the sound of that?" Sebastian asked, turning his head to place a strategic lick on Ciel's thigh. "Young Master Ciel?"

"That's so…god, I like that…" Ciel mumbled, closing his eyes and biting his lip again.

"Young Master Ciel? Or what I'm doing with my hand?" Sebastian asked with a sneer against Ciel's leg.

"Both," Ciel grunted out, "But that title…hell, Sebastian, it's making me hot all over just hearing it."

Never one to pass up a good opportunity, Sebastian leaned in close to his hand, close enough so that his breath was directly brushing the head of Ciel's cock as he spoke,

"Master Ciel…"

"Oh…Ah…Ugn…God, Sebastian, I…"

"Does Master Ciel want me to lick him here? Right here on this pink, swollen tip? It looks so tender…"

"Yes, yes!" Ciel was squirming now, so close to the edge and yet holding himself back for the promise of Sebastian's mouth. "Oh please, I want to feel it…make me feel everything…" Ciel was barely able to speak above a whisper, but Sebastian heard the words clearly.

"Yes, Ciel…you've felt too little for far too long." With the words, Sebastian's tongue snaked out from between his full lips and tasted the weeping tip of his master. Ciel let out a high-pitched sound and his hips bucked. Sebastian teased him mercilessly, lightly running the tip of his tongue around and around the head, across the slit, and down the underside.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Please! God! Bloody…Oh! Just like…Ah!"

Ciel's whimpers came on and off between gasps and moans, all sounds filling Sebastian's ears and racing straight to his own cock, which was aching now. As he concentrated more on the head, Sebastian began to lap at the liquid seeping from his master, and as he tasted more and more, a realization seemed to dawn brighter and brighter on him with every swipe of his tongue. Without warning, he abandoned his teasing and slid his mouth over Ciel entirely, immediately clamping down on his with his cheeks.

"Aaaaaaah! Ooooh my good!" Ciel stage screamed, his voice a very loud whisper as he tried to keep it down. He could not forget that they were in a hotel, no matter how incredible he felt at the moment. Since he tried to keep his noises quiet, he made up for it by rocking his hips, unable to stop them from bucking forward sharply, gagging his butler. At that point Sebastian pushed him to lie flat with his hands, and holding his hips down with his hands. The blanket he had been wrapped in was now bunched beneath him, lifting his hips even higher now that he was lying back. It was thrilling, to be lying with his head in the cool bedspread, and his spread legs hanging off the side of the bed while Sebastian repeatedly tried to swallow him whole. Somehow the fact that he could no longer see Sebastian was even more exciting as he could concentrate entirely on the sensations flooding his nerves. It was bliss.

Sebastian moved his long tongue as he sucked, conscious of bringing pleasure to his master while also anxious to test the theory that had begun to come to him. Could it be true? Could he still taste that which he had lost, and had craved for such a long time? There was only one way to find out; he had to make Ciel come, and soon, before uncertainty overcame him. Ciel was close, so very close, squirming, nearly sobbing his pleasure above Sebastian. Just a bit more…

Sebastian moved his head as fast as he could, up and down on the head, while one of his hands suddenly dropped to rub the base with incredible speed.

"Uuuuugn!" Ciel's strangled utterance was enough to warn Sebastian, and a split second later…spice, sweet and bitter, pure and strong…the essence that was entirely Ciel coated his tongue and he clung to Ciel's hips so hard that he briefly worried about the bruises he must be inflicting, as he drank deeply. When Ciel's quivering body had relaxed, still Sebastian suckled at him, wanton, starving for that taste that he had thought he would never have. He drew out every last drop, until Ciel was literally trying to push his head away.

"Sebastian, you're hurting me…" Ciel said softly, bringing the older demon back to his senses. He released his grip on Ciel's hips, wincing as he saw the marks on the pale skin. He crawled up onto the bed beside his master, pulling him up against his chest. He found that he was panting nearly as much as Ciel was, reeling in the aftermath of such…

"Sebastian," Ciel was looking up at him, astonished, "you're…crying."

Sebastian's own eyes widened as he realized that there were in fact tears lining them, and rolling lazily down his cheeks.

"Oh dear…" He muttered in a slightly broken voice. Ciel reached up with a shaking hand and gently wiped at the tears. This move nearly made Sebastian's heart stop it was so full of sweetness, just like the taste of the boy in his mouth.

"You never…I mean…I didn't know demons could cry." Ciel said in wonder, dropping his head back onto Sebastian's arm.

"Oh, Ciel…" Sebastian whispered, touching his forehead to the smaller one and breathing deeply before saying, "I suppose I was just overcome by your taste. You see…oh my dear one…" His voice sounded like it was getting away from him, and Ciel slid an arm around him, slightly concerned. He had never heard Sebastian sound like this before.

"What, Sebastian? What is wrong? Did I…do something?"

"No! Not at all." Sebastian replied at once, "I am just, as I said, overcome. I believe that…I just tasted your soul."

Ciel was utterly still for a second before he pulled back sharply to look Sebastian directly in his watery eyes.

"My soul?" He asked huskily.

"Yes."

"How is that even..? I don't have a soul any longer."

Sebastian shook his head, and gently smoothed the dark bangs back from Ciel's intense blue eyes.

"I know, but…I could taste it."

"How do you know if you've never tasted it before?" Ciel asked.

"It's hard to explain, master, but you have to be aware of the scent a human soul gives off by now."

Ciel shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes…I…I can't deny that."

"You have yet to experience this, but while engaged in a contract the scent, the awareness of the flavor of the contractor's soul, becomes stronger and stronger, to the point where you can almost taste it. Most contracts do not last as long as ours did while you were human, and so I was more aware of the taste of your soul than I have been of nearly anyone else I've ever served. That is how I can be sure."

Ciel looked down as he considered all that Sebastian had said, while his butler ran his hands absently across his shoulders and sides, making him shiver.

"So you think that my…" Ciel blushed, avoiding the word altogether, "tastes like my soul?"

"I have been aware of the idea for years, but have never been enough aware of a person's soul keenly enough to come to the conclusion that I was correct. But, when I tasted you…Ciel…I…it was like the only heaven I'll ever know."

Ciel's lips parted in reaction to these words, which touched him right down where his heart should be.

"Wow…" Was all he could say. Sebastian drew him close and slowly, delicately, kissed him. It was tender, special, unhurried. They had all the time in the world now. However, eventually Ciel began to want to kiss deeper, harder, faster. Sebastian smiled against his young lips and slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth. Ciel shuddered in his arms and accepted him gladly, playing back with his own timid tongue.

In no time at all his young body was hard again, ready for whatever else his butler, his mentor, his lover, would teach him next. It was then that Ciel realized that Sebastian had been hard this entire time and must be dying for release. He pulled out of the kiss and said,

"You now. You must be in agony."

"Not quite, my lord, but…I am rather eager to proceed."

"What…" Ciel cleared his throat to rid it of the slight crack, "what do I do?"

Sebastian sat up, sliding to lean back against the headboard and holding out his hand for Ciel's. When Ciel gave it to him, he brought it up to his mouth and slowly began to lick his palm.

"God…your tongue is wicked." Ciel hissed, as even his fingers were drawn into that sinful mouth and coated by the thick wet muscle. Satisfied, Sebastian lowered Ciel's damp hand to his groin, and helped him clasp his fingers around his cock. Ciel drew in a breath; it was hot and throbbing beneath his fingers. Sebastian guided his hand, helping him to stroke up and down in the rhythm that he enjoyed. His eyes narrowed in pleasure as Ciel gripped him tighter of his own volition.

"You were always a fast learner." Sebastian said in a low tone that sent a thrill through Ciel.

"Damn right." He answered, leaning forward and kissing Sebastian's neck. The small sigh that escaped him made Ciel's heart soar. This entire evening had been an adventure in getting a reaction from the stoic demon. He wanted to effect him more, wanted to make him let loose sounds of pleasure like he had been doing earlier.

His kisses turned into sucking bites to Sebastian's collarbone and right beneath his ear, earning him several small sounds that sounded nothing like his butler's normal, composed voice. Meanwhile his hand had brushed Sebastian's away and kept stroking him, finding out what he seemed to like. Ciel found quickly that, just like himself, the very underside of the tip was the most sensitive, and even made Sebastian's hips move upward when he rubbed it with his fingertips.

Sebastian's own hands travelled over Ciel's body, groping, stroking, exploring all the curves and expanses that only his eyes had before. His flesh was so very soft, so young, and it would be so forever.

"Ciel…" Sebastian growled after several long moments of Ciel's attentions.

"Does it feel good?" Ciel asked against his shoulder, pressing his face there as if to hide from any prospect of negative critique.

"Yes, dear one," Sebastian said into his hair, "it is very good. But I want…to watch you."

"What?" Ciel asked, pulling back.

Sebastian eased Ciel's hands from his cock, and carefully maneuvered them so that Ciel was the one leaning propped up against the smooth dark wood of the headboard.

"I want to watch you touch yourself." Sebastian said into Ciel's ear, his hot breath making bumps rise along the back of Ciel's neck.

"R-really?" Ciel asked, blushing, "is that…really what you want?"

"For now," Sebastian said, letting his tongue dart out and tease Ciel's ear, "it is what I would like very much."

"O-okay." Ciel watched nervously as Sebastian positioned himself at the foot of the bed, leaning his back against one of the huge wooden posts that more than supported him.

"Go ahead." He said gently, his own hand already fondling his cock with familiarity. Ciel swallowed hard and followed suit, gripping his own arousal and stroking slowly. As he had just released, the urgency was not at the same pitch, but it still felt so good. He knew exactly how to manipulate his own flesh to bring himself the most pleasure, and he eagerly did so, his entire body set aflame by the intense eyes watching his every move.

It was too much to stare directly into that gaze for long, so Ciel decided to watch Sebastian as well. It was breathtaking, watching that long-fingered hand run up and down the long hard cock, knowing just how fast or slow to pace itself.

"Spread your legs wider." Sebastian said softly.

"You first." Ciel shot back, even in this situation unused to being given orders rather than giving them. Sebastian looked mildly surprised, and complied, his long firm legs drawing up and then widening apart, showing everything right down to his puckered opening.

Ciel felt like drool was going to start dripping out of his mouth, and he increased his stroking, his eyes squeezing almost closed, but just open enough to watch his lover.

"You're exquisite." Sebastian whispered, cupping his own globes and rubbing them with his long thumb.

"You too…" Ciel said, rather like someone in a trance who merely repeats everything they hear, but still meaning it.

"I'd like to come now." Sebastian growled, his hand moving faster. "Together?"

"Ugn…" Was all Ciel could manage as he lunged forward, reaching out for Sebastian, who caught him. He glue his naked body to Sebastian's, instinctively rutting his hips directly into the older demon's, and loving it.

"Such ambition…" He heard Sebastian say, and then those long arms had seized him and even more powerful hips were grinding against his, the post creaking as they rubbed their slick need together. The tempo rose and fell, both hurried and yet slow. It was several moments before Sebastian buried his face in Ciel's neck and let out an inhuman sound of completion, biting into the boy's soft flesh. Ciel gasped and groaned in succession, feeling his second release fill him, and the pain of the bite somehow excite him further. Hot liquid shot between their bodies, coating their stomachs and making them both sigh.

Panting, they both rolled to lay in the center of the bed again, Ciel collapsed on Sebastian's chest.

"We…should've….done….this…a long….time…ago…" Ciel panted, unable to move. Sebastian chuckled softly in response, stroking his thumb along the back of Ciel's shoulder. They lay there, recovering and cooling for a very long time before Sebastian spoke.

"Are you happy, Ciel?"

The boy looked up at his demon, a bit surprised by the question.

"W-what?"

Sebastian slipped his long fingers beneath Ciel's chin, lifting his face slightly and repeating in a gentle tone,

"Are you happy?"

Ciel had never thought that his happiness had ever mattered to Sebastian until that moment. He looked deep into Sebastian's eyes, gauging the sincerity in his expression, and found that he truly cared. For the first time since he had met Sebastian, Ciel felt joy flood his heart with this knowledge. He let the corners of his mouth lift in a soft, sweet smile.

"After all this time…yes…yes, I am finally happy."


	5. Chapter 5

When Ciel woke Sebastian was not beside him. For a second he panicked, until he bolted upright and caught sight of his butler. He was kneeling before the fireplace, building it up with fresh wood. Ciel relaxed back into the pillows, sighing gently. Sebastian heard the sound and looked over his shoulder. Ciel noticed that he was wrapped in one of the complimentary hotel robes, and he grinned a bit, thinking how very different he looked within its deep red folds than he ever looked in anything else.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Sebastian said softly, sliding into bed beside him and cradling the side of his head with a hand.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep." Ciel admitted, leaning into the touch and yawning. "Why do I still need to sleep?"

"Well, I don't think you need to since you're a demon now," Sebastian answered, hooking an arm around his waist and pulling him in closer, "but like you feeling the effects of the cold, I think your human side is still ruling your choices. I for one an perfectly fine with that."

"Hm…" Ciel murmured, "You sleep too, though."

"Just when convenient. It's a luxury that demons can enjoy but do not require."

"I guess I just enjoy it too much then." Ciel answered with a wry smile.

"Not at all, master. You are still functioning within your human schedule, and there is nothing wrong with that."

They were silent for a while after that, just laying there and looking at each other. Their fingers wandered to various areas of each other's faces or bodies, gently touching and affirming their bond as they continued to just take in every aspect of the other. Ciel felt his body was relaxed more completely than it had ever been, so heavy and yet so comfortable at the same time.

"Sebastian," He asked finally, "what am I to do…about food?"

It was a question that had to be asked, now that they had made their way past the initial shock phase they had both been stuck in, the real issues needed to be discussed. Sebastian contemplated him for a moment before kissing his forehead and sighing against it.

"For now we can travel the world. Take stock of the lowlifes that would be easy prey, as I told you before. That way the grim reapers don't pay so much attention that they'd actually hunt us down."

Ciel nodded weakly to show he understood.

"How will I know what to do?"

"It will be instinctual, master. You ate the soul I provided you with no faltering, as I recall."

Ciel paled and closed his eyes against the truth before he gathered his composure.

"Could you continue to do that for me?"

"Do what, Ciel?"

The boy smiled at the unfamiliar and yet glorious sound of his first name on those lips before answering,

"Could you feed me the souls I need in the human food that you keep making for me? I think…that way it would be easier for me."

Sebastian did not exactly frown, but his face did reflect his negative opinion on the matter.

"As you know, master, I will do anything that you request of me, however, I do not think that course of action would be wise to repeat too many times."

"Why is that?" Ciel demanded quietly, uncomfortable with the idea that Sebastian did not want to comply willingly to his request.

"A few different reasons, my lord. Firstly, whether you like it or not at some point you should try to learn instinctual behavior, which would mean taking a soul directly from a human body. Although I'm pretty sure given the opportunity, were you hungry enough, you would be just fine."

Ciel said nothing, but inched closer to his butler, pressing his face into the thick soft fabric of the robe covering his chest and clinging to him. Sebastian softened a bit and his next words were gentler,

"I know it's all so new to you, but I promise that it will get easier. I can prepare your food as usual, soul and all, until you are ready, however long that takes. I only have concerns for you, please understand that."

"What kind of concerns?" Ciel mumbled into Sebastian's soft flesh. The older demon's hands rubbed his back and stroked his hair as he answered,

"After we sate your initial hunger…I'm afraid over time it won't be good enough for you anymore; you're going to want a cultivated soul."

"What does that mean?"

"Do you remember how I was always thrilled whenever you did something particularly cruel, master? Well your actions seasoned your soul for consumption, and I tend to prefer my meals on the bittersweet side."

Ciel frowned a bit, thinking about all the years he had spent with Sebastian sneering or grinning at him.

"Yes, I do recall you saying something about that a number of times. But, how..?"

"The best way to describe it is like a cook adding different spices to the food they are preparing. Normally a demon chooses the prey based on the initial sense of flavor, but then hopes to manipulate the prey's actions and emotions to season them to their liking. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Ciel answered, "surprisingly I do. But then again, you always have a way of making anything understandable. So, you manipulated me back then?"

"In your case, I hardly had to do a thing. Except…" Sebastian trailed off, remembering the whole fiasco with the Trancy brat.

"Except when you lie to me," Ciel finished for him quietly, "when that Claude bastard snatched my soul away from you."

There was a long silence. They had never discussed this. They had not discussed many things since Ciel was made into a demon. Now was the time.

"Why did you do it?" Ciel asked gently, reaching up to trace invisible patterns on Sebastian's robe. "Why did you have to deceive me? It seems so pointless looking back on it."

"Oh, Ciel," Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in tight, "I was so obsessed with your soul that I was willing to go to any lengths to consume it. I was jaded by the fact that Claude had tainted and erased the complex flavor I had invested so much of my time to create."

"Erased?" Ciel asked. "How did he do that?"

"When I lost my arm, our contract was temporarily nullified, which made it possible for Claude to steal you away. As your soul was in his possession when I regained my arm, your soul had reverted to its original state, as one ready to begin a contract, rather than end one."

"That's why neither of you just ate my soul and be damned about my body?" Ciel asked, confused.

"Well…it's hard to explain, but the soul just doesn't taste the same when already extracted. Claude realized this when he trapped you in that ring. He discovered that he needed to do what I eventually did; put your soul back into your body, and let it draw up the rest of your energy before he could consume it."

"But then if all the flavor was gone, what was all that goings on about how desirable it was?"

"Because your soul remained so pure, despite all that you had gone through. That was what attracted me in the first place. Even with all the years of seasoning, being the queen's guard dog, your soul remained pure, but fringed with the pain that you had experienced. It was delectable."

Ciel shook his head, still thoroughly confused, and unaware that Sebastian's mouth was watering and he had to swallow several times.

"You didn't have to put my soul back in my body then! It doesn't make sense."

"I already told you-."

"Bugger it!" Ciel pushed away from Sebastian's chest and turned his back to him, wrapping his arms around his pillow and burying his face in it, mumbling loudly, "I'm through trying to really understand the entire situation! You and Claude can go to hell, you're so confusing!"

Sebastian chuckled a little behind him, and slid his arms cautiously back around the boy's waist. He leaned in and kissed the back of Ciel's neck, feeling the skin begin to bump.

"I admit, I didn't really know what I was doing, master. All I knew was that you had been taken from me, and I had to get you back."

Ciel relaxed a bit at the words, and Sebastian went on, speaking deeply into his ear.

"When I put that ring on you and you looked at me with those uncomprehending eyes…it…" His arms tightened around Ciel, "you could say it broke my heart a little. All the time we had shared, all the death and the uncertainty and even the moments of humor…they were all gone. You barely knew me…it hurt me, Ciel, and it made me so angry…"

Ciel shivered at the hot rush of breath against the back of his neck.

"I wanted to kill him for taking you from me. Not only once, but twice. He managed to confuse your mind and tangle you up in his web, turning you against me…"

"He made me send you away…" Ciel said quietly, now engaged in the memories as well. "He made me keep us apart, when you were the one who always promised to be there with me, I was the one who-."

"He was the one!" Sebastian growled, "I don't know why she stopped me from killing him."

"You won the duel."

"A duel is supposed to end when one party kills another. I simply disarmed and wounded him."

"You still won."

"But that simpering Alois, no more than a wisp of soul in that Hanna's grasp, made her order me to stop. Even after all Claude had done to torment the urchin, he couldn't bear to see his butler die, especially at my hands."

Sebastian's arms were shaking around Ciel, as if he were physically back in that moment, when he was about to plunge the demon sword into Claude's chest, and Hanna stopped him, declaring him the winner.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get to kill him," Ciel said softly, "When you think about it though, can you really see him as any different from you?"

"How so?" Sebastian snarled, actually making Ciel a little nervous.

"You both wanted me, and you were both willing to go as far as you had to in order to have me."

"But I owned you." Sebastian said, startling Ciel both with the choice of words and the conviction behind them, "You were mine and he was trampling all over what was clearly marked as my property."

"I'm so sorry for you." Ciel said sarcastically, though he could not really stay angry at being referred to as property after the way he had treated Sebastian for all those years.

They lay there in silence for a while, absorbing all that had just passed between them. It was Sebastian who spoke first,

"It wasn't just because you were my property…it was because you were mine. You belonged to me, in a sense that goes beyond contracts and ownership…I cared for you. I never let myself admit it, never made myself acknowledge why I was acting so frantic to ensure that you would remain mine, but that was the reason nonetheless."

Ciel rolled over to face him again, and kissed him suddenly on the lips. His arms darted around his neck and pulled him closer. Sebastian instantly responded, thrilled when Ciel lifted one of his legs to wrap around his hip. He dropped one hand down to hook his knee and hold his leg in place.

"I knew it." Ciel muttered against his lips, before delving in deep again. Sebastian smiled against Ciel's kisses. Like hell if Ciel had really known. At most he had hoped. No matter now; they were finally living with everything out in the open.

Sebastian ran his hand up and down Ciel's leg, kissing firmly and wildly, while Ciel moaned and devoured his mouth like he was starving for him. It was still unbelievable to him; that they were doing this. That this was alright, and so very, very wonderful.

"Sebastian," Ciel drew back, out of breath, "I…I want to ask you something."

"Anything, Master Ciel." Sebastian replied, kissing his cheeks.

"I'd like for you to show me your true form."

Silence. Then Sebastian laid his forehead to Ciel's and took a shaky breath.

"Are you certain about this?"

Ciel laid his hand on Sebastian's cheek.

"You may have thought that it was inappropriate when you were just my butler, and you thought that 'my impression' of you would be damaged. It's different now, though. We're going to be spending the rest of eternity together and…I have a right to see you as you really are."

"You will be repulsed…"

"I believe I have seen more than enough that would generally repulse other people, that have had little or no effect on me. I'll take my chances."

"Master, I-"

"Sebastian," Ciel's voice was firm, slightly annoyed, "I truly do not wish to make this an order."

That stung a bit, but it did the trick in convincing Sebastian how serious Ciel was.

"Very well, I'll comply."

Sebastian sat up and slipped off the bed, untying his robe and letting it fall. His body looked magnificent against the flames in the fireplace. Ciel sat up on his knees to watch, heart pounding. Only snatches of Sebastian's true shape had been revealed to him before, and then only when they first met. Long nails like claws, sharp fangs, ridiculous but evil-looking spike-heeled boots, and of course, those snake-like eyes that appeared even now. The rest had always been shrouded in a black cloud of darkness.

Sebastian turned to face his master, his face sporting an expression that spoke volumes. It was as if he was trying to say, 'don't hate me after this, I beg you.' Slowly, his body began to change. The muscles swelled larger, his hair lengthened impressively, and two horns appeared on the sides of his head, curling like a ram's. The most impressive change came with the wings that unfolded like a black curtain from his back, trembling in their relief to be free, and shaking a few black feathers loose. The familiar black claws were there, and the fangs, but all in all, Sebastian in himself did not appear too altered. His face was the same, as was his skin tone. His body was just larger, and home to all the demonic characteristics. His cock, however…Ciel's eyes widened. Now there was the monster he had expected to see when Sebastian first stripped off his clothes.

More than any kind of physical change, it was the aura of power around him that really made the difference to Ciel.

"Well, master," Sebastian spoke, and his voice held a strange, unearthly echo to it. Before he could ask anything, however, his own gleaming red eyed widened as they beheld Ciel.

"Wh-what?" Ciel asked, but the next second he felt it; a drastic change in his own body as energy surged through him. Was it from Sebastian? It was as if he was aware that his strength had increased one hundred fold, his muscles trembling with power and doubling in size. He gave a small shriek as he felt something running down his shoulders, before realizing that it was his own hair, growing in the blink of an eye to the length of his collarbone. Long, curved black nails sprouted from his fingers, making him stare down at his hands in utter bewilderment. He shrieked again as he felt two completely new appendages growing from his back rapidly. It didn't hurt, but it was startling and he didn't know what they were.

"What's happening to me!?" He gasped, looking to Sebastian in his confusion, and saw that even he was staring at Ciel with a mystified expression of wonder and surprise. His butler's eyes were running all over the new features, the claws, the long satiny hair, the quivering muscles. Then they lingered above his head, and those red eyes widened even more as if in reverence, and a small evil smile spread across his face.

"What?!" Ciel demanded again, his voice also taking him by surprise as it came out with a strange and eerie echo behind it. "What is it!?" He was panicking, though understanding was beginning to dawn on him.

Without answering, Sebastian reached up as if to stroke Ciel's hair, and instead let his fingers caress something else. Ciel felt his heart jolt as he reached up as well, and felt the unfamiliar shape of a horn adorning his head. He quickly felt around and found the second one on the other side, a short curving thing like a fawn's. He began gasping rapidly, terrified of these foreign additions to the body that had been his for his entire life.

But Sebastian was there, to seize him in a fierce hug, to hold him while he trembled, and even thrashed a bit as if to escape the new body.

"Calm down, master." He soothed, but the young demon was not listening.

"How can I calm down?!" Ciel demanded, "I don't even…"

Sebastian lifted him quickly and carried his struggling master into the bathroom. Ciel cried out with pain as new places he never had were jostled during the transition. Sebastian switched on the light and placed Ciel on his feet, holding him close against his body.

"Look, Ciel." He said firmly, like a quiet command. He had stood the boy right in front of the full-length mirror that filled half of the bathroom wall. Ciel trembled worse at the prospect of seeing himself, but Sebastian took hold of his chin as though he were a child and forced his face toward the mirror.

"Look!" He said, less gently, "this is what you are! There is no shame!"

Ciel opened his eyes against his will, but the second he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror he stopped struggling. He stared, uncomprehending at the being peering back at him. The person he saw had glossy navy hair, nearly dark enough to be called black. It cascaded in shimmering waves to his shoulders, framing a face that was similar to his own but with more adult features and narrower eyes that were blazing red. Two little fangs poked form the corners of his mouth, nothing like Sebastian's, but still deadly-looking. The crowning difference was curling upward on his head in two graceful peaks; smooth black horns. None of these features nearly startled Ciel at all when he saw what had sprouted from his back; two quivering wings.

His jaw dropped. It was still frightening, of course, but the terror was gone, replaced by the shock of how exotic he looked, even to himself. Those wings…he pushed Sebastian's hand away so he could reach behind his shoulder and stroke one of them. He shuddered as he felt the softness of the deep blue feathers against his hand, and felt his own touch in the wing itself. It was unearthly.

"You are stunning." Sebastian breathed, leaning down to place his chin on Ciel's shoulder and let his arms encircle Ciel's waist. He did not have to lean down quite so far, as Ciel's head was nearly up to his shoulder in this form.

Ciel did not reply, but simply let out a broken sigh and turned to bury his face in Sebastian's neck, clutching him. His wings drooped unconsciously.

"It's…too much." He murmured, "I…can't handle this."

"You wanted me to teach you about being a demon, right? This is a perfect opportunity to share at least a little knowledge. You need to spend time in this form, and learn how to maneuver."

"It's too unreal…" Ciel breathed. Sebastian smiled sympathetically and stroked Ciel's head, letting his hand rub against the polished surface of the young horns, loving how they felt.

"But Ciel, it is real." Somehow the thought of Ciel having a demonic shape had never occurred to either of them; of course, Ciel was now a demon, which meant that he possessed a true demon form just as every one of their kind did. Sebastian now felt utterly foolish for not considering it in the first place.

"How did I even change?" Ciel asked. "All I was doing was watching you…"

"My energy must have awoken your own, and prompted your transformation."

"How do I change back?"

"I'm not telling you."

Ciel drew back sharply from Sebastian, glaring at him in anger and fear.

"What do you mean you won't tell me?! You have to tell me!"

"I will, eventually. But Ciel," Sebastian reached out for him, ignoring how the boy recoiled and seizing him anyway, "you look so…sumptuous."

Ciel scoffed.

"Are you saying I wasn't before?"

"Of course you were, but now…" Sebastian licked his lips, staring at him like he was prime rib. Ciel faltered at the intense look in those red eyes. "I always wondered what you would look like with long hair…and those horns…so cute…"

"B-bloody hell, Sebastian…I-I order you to-" Sebastian's mouth was on his, stopping the shaky order in its tracks. Sebastian's mouth was so much hotter in this form, the heat building in Ciel in a flash, so much quicker than usual. He tried to pound his fists against Sebastian's chest, but his long claws got in the way and he scratched himself, squeaking into Sebastian's mouth as he did so. He felt his wings perk up as he began to become aroused, Sebastian's long hair brushing against his chest and exciting him.

Sebastian's huge cock was poking his hip, and Ciel came to find that his own was hard as well. Sebastian never broke the kiss as he backed out of the bathroom, pulling Ciel with him, and reached the bed. He spun them around and pushed Ciel gently onto his back. Ciel yelped.

"My wings!" He cried.

"Fold them in." Sebastian instructed, pulling him up a bit by his waist. Ciel concentrated, and was able to do so, laying the wings gracefully against his back. This time when Sebastian eased him back down it did not hurt.

"Thanks," Ciel said, staring up at Sebastian as he straddled him. He was momentarily distracted as he really took in Sebastian's form up close. He reached up and caressed one of those horns, feeling the smooth ridges and the pointed tip.

"How could you think that this would repulse me?" He asked, "You're more beautiful than I've ever seen you."

Sebastian's eyes softened and he leaned down toward Ciel's face. Ciel thought he was going to kiss him, but instead he ran a thumb over Ciel's upper lip, then pulled it back to reveal one of his new fangs. A shudder went though the older demon, and he gently ran his tongue over it, humming.

"What pleasures await you with these, my lord." He murmured, moving over to lick the other fang as he had the first. Without thinking, Ciel nipped at that tongue and accidentally caught it. A large drop of Sebastian's blood splashed directly onto Ciel's tongue. He jerked his head back from Sebastian, sputtering, and then stilled. It tasted…good. He swallowed cautiously, looking up at Sebastian, who was watching him with delight, seemingly uncaring that his tongue had just been cut.

A deep hunger rose in Ciel at that first taste, and he felt himself trembling with the desire to…

"Sebastian, I…" He slid shaking arms around the older demon's shoulders, eyes focused on the throbbing vein in his strong neck. Sebastian grinned, and all but smothered Ciel with his neck, pressing it down against his mouth.

"Go ahead and bite, Ciel. We'll both enjoy it."

"I don't want…to hurt you…" Ciel said, his voice straining with his restraint.

"It will only hurt for a brief second, and then…" Sebastian actually purred, "trust me, just go ahead."

As if driven by pure instinct, just as Sebastian wanted, Ciel did not give it another moment's thought, and bit down. It was a somehow profound sensation to tear into a fellow being's flesh, invading and stealing the rich liquid of life that was meant to stay within. Odd, but so incredibly delicious. Once the punctures were made Ciel was caught by surprise as a spurt of blood shot out and hit his jaw, almost scalding him. He covered the small wound with his mouth at once, and sucked sporadically, unsure of himself and yet wanting more.

Sebastian closed his eyes as he cradled the back of Ciel's head, unable to truly guide him through this at the moment. His approach was sloppy, without rhythm, but it still excited Sebastian. The fact that this act could be carried out in such an innocent fashion, by a demon…who used to be a human. The older demon chuckled. He was a virgin still in so many, many ways.

The more Ciel drank, the more everything around him seemed to slip away. It was as if nothing else mattered but the necessity of feeding himself from this person. After a while he began to feel dizzy, and breathing through his nose was not enough. He had to pull back. When he did, he was seeing double, and had to squeeze his eyes shut.

"Se…" He couldn't even form the name on his lips, but the faithful demon was there, turning him onto his side and rubbing his back.

"That's what happens when you eat too much, master. The energy you absorb begins to thrum through you faster than you can control. Just lie like this for a little while, and it will go away, I promise. I'm right here, Ciel."

Ciel clung to those words, as he felt the world moving around him, leaving him behind. Long fingers laced through his own and he latched onto them, holding on for dear life as he tried to make heads or tails of the world. Oddly enough, through all the confusion, he could feel his member, rock hard and begging for some attention. Had the feeding made him aroused? Had it been the rich, exotic taste of Sebastian's blood? He didn't know, but he wanted to be touched, there, now. He tried to speak, but Sebastian shushed him. So he fumbled with his own free hand to find his need and attend to it. He sighed, and rubbed himself with unsteady, shaking fingers. It wasn't much, but it was enough to ease the urge.

"Stubborn boy." He heard Sebastian laugh. As he stoked himself hit-or-miss, he felt Sebastian's hand petting his rump, his long nails lightly scraping his skin as he did so. Ciel jerked, barely able to handle one more sensation and yet loving it.

"While you're so helpless, let's try something…" Ciel was a bit frightened by the words and the tone, but at the same time deliciously excited. The idea of being at Sebastian's mercy…

The hand retreated for a moment, and then returned, lower down. The long nails were gone, possibly he had retracted them, and only a smooth, wet finger touched his secret portal. He gasped as that finger teased him, stroked the puckered folds, and finally slipped inside. Ciel groaned, knowing that he should feel some level of discomfort, and yet there was none. Was it the energy still whirling through him that made every sensation a pleasant one? He would have to ask later when his ability for speech returned.

That finger worked itself in and out, touching the sensitive walls that quivered and sucked at it. Ciel was breathing hard, still petting himself haphazardly. There was no pain at all, as he thought there would be. It felt amazing.

"You love it." Sebastian growled, "dear god, the first time you have a finger in your ass and you're practically begging for a cock already."

"Ugnnnn…" Was all Ciel could say, still gripping Sebastian's free hand with his own.

"Such a beauty," Sebastian said, kissing his hip, his arm, his neck. "Such a perfect little beauty."

Ciel found the strength to move his hips slightly, indicating his pleasure. Sebastian added another finger and Ciel make a whining sound, encouraging more.

"Hard…er…" The breathy word barely made it past his lips; it was an effort to do anything more than just lie there, trying to remember up from down. Sebastian heard him, though.

"As you wish, Master Ciel." Ciel groaned at the words, and at the increased speed at which he thrust his fingers in and out of Ciel's softening entrance. A sudden hardness was pressed to the back of Ciel's knee, hot and throbbing. It rubbed itself against the soft flesh there to sate itself, just as Ciel's poorly-performing hand was managing to sate his own need for now.

"M…ore…" Ciel huffed, and Sebastian added a third finger, making him moan louder than ever. He was able to move a little more now, but not by much, just shifting on the bed by inches.

"Do you want it, Ciel? Do you want me inside of you?"

"Yes…" Ciel breathed, a little stronger, "Yes! Now!"

Sebastian tipped Ciel onto his back again, glad that the boy's new wings were folded still. He dropped his head briefly, withdrawing his fingers and playing his tongue against Ciel's twitching entrance.

"Aaagn! Oh! That's…wow…" Ciel managed, feeling the world right itself slowly as the energy he had consumed leveled out. Sebastian did not spend long with his oral pleasuring, and soon he pulled back, pushing Ciel's legs toward his chest and lining himself up just right. Ciel fumbled for his wrists, but couldn't hold on, and simply let his arms flop to the mattress, spread out and helpless. He was ready for whatever Sebastian had to give him.

"I'm coming in, Ciel, tell me if you want me to stop." Sebastian's voice sounded strained, but Ciel knew he was telling the truth despite the effort it must be taking not to pound right into him. His sight was slowly returning to more than colors and patterns swirling whenever he opened his eyes, and so he tried to focus on Sebastian above him. He was framed in firelight, nearly a black silhouette, eyes glowing with lust and the internal embers that lit them.

The next second, something hard and hot as hell was inside of him, in one smooth motion. He did feel discomfort, but it was nothing more. He was amazed. He had thought he would be in agony at such a large cock inside him. And it was very, very large. Ciel let out a groan, and his limp hands gripped the bedspread, his eyes squeezing shut again as he tried to adjust.

"Are you…alright…Ciel?" Sebastian asked, faltering as he too adjusted to the intense tight heat embracing him.

"Move…god's sake, move." Ciel said, his voice no longer strained but still wispy. Sebastian obeyed, and began to thrust within him leisurely. Ciel had never thought that something so big would bring him pleasure rather than pain, and in no time he was rocking his hips toward the thrusts, moaning loudly.

"Sebastian, touch…touch my…" Ciel could barely string two words together, he was so disoriented with the intense pleasure, the buzz from the feeding, and overall power of their combined demonic forms. Luckily, Sebastian always knew just what he needed. He wrapped his hand around his master's weeping cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

"God! Yes! Oh. My. God. This….aah!" Ciel was blurting out random words and phrases to express his pleasure, and as his strength returned to him he arched his body and latched onto Sebastian's neck. Sebastian growled and unexpectedly hauled Ciel up and clean off the bed. Ciel gasped, clinging even tighter to Sebastian as he was held up by the demon's arms. He slid his legs instinctively around Sebastian's waist as the older demon continued to thrust upward, propelled by his powerful thighs.

"AAAAH!" Ciel cried out, as Sebastian's cock drove even deeper and struck a point that set fire to his flesh and made pleasure shoot through his entire body as if he were climaxing repeatedly.

"What…is…that!?" He blurted, tossing back his head and unconsciously unfolding his wings. They spread out behind him in all their glory, catching the firelight.

"You're gorgeous." Sebastian huffed, "absolutely gorgeous. Pump your wings, Ciel, just lightly…"

Even within the throes of ecstasy, Ciel managed an indigent look.

"You…want…me…to…try…to…fly…now?!"

"Trust me."

Ciel's wings trembled as he tried to locate the new muscles in charge of their movement, while being shagged senseless by a demon cock that was shooting electricity into him. Finally his wings gave a little unsure flap, and then another.

"That's it, Ciel…" Sebastian said, his voice terse. He was so close, but he wanted to see Ciel do it first.

It took several moments, but finally Ciel was pumping his wings almost furiously, actually lifting his body up and down along with Sebastian's thrusts. He was able to thrust himself downward using his wings, and it was glorious. A smile was spread wide across his face and he laughed even in the midst of it all.

"Yes! Yes! Bloody…I have bloody wings! God, Sebastian, that feels so damned good! Ah! Ah! Oh! I'm…I'm so…I'm going to…"

This was it; the pure euphoria of a human realizing the inhuman gifts they had been given, while experiencing one of the most human pleasures in existence. Oh yes, exquisite…Sebastian thrust one final time, managing to hold Ciel up with one arm, and use his other to stroke Ciel furiously. With a final shriek of pleasure, Ciel was shooting his burning release against their stomachs, and Sebastian sighed, bursting within that precious body. Ciel's wings stopped pumping at once, and folded in, exhausted.

Sebastian nearly dropped them both onto the bed, where they lay panting and chuckling softly in succession. Ciel's folded wings were trembling, Sebastian's were draped elegantly around them both like a roof, softening the firelight.

"That was…unspeakably…beautiful…" Ciel panted harshly, his entire body quivering faintly.

Sebastian wove one clawed hand into Ciel's long hair, bringing it to his nose to inhale the fresh scent, the scent of his master. Ciel was unable to lift a hand to do anything, and simply stared at Sebastian when his eyes weren't closing to rest. Sebastian smiled fondly at the slightly blinking boy. Taking his face in his hands, he leaned his head forward to rub their horns together in an affectionate gesture.

Ciel unconsciously rubbed back sleepily as he felt himself drifting away, unaware that this was yet another form of a demon's kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

The snow was falling thickly, but it was so dark only the heavy silence and the continuous cold touches on ones face told of its presence beyond streetlamps. Here there were no lights, but Ciel could see in the dark easily now, and the snow was almost obscuring the young demon's vision as he tried to focus on what Sebastian was drawing to his attention. They were on the roof of a building in what could be considered the 'bad side of town' here in Paris. It had been several months since the two of them had mended their relationship, and now Ciel wondered how life could possibly be any more satisfying.

"The key is to make a clean kill first, and then draw out the delicacies through the wounds or the mouth."

Well, there was one way life could be more satisfying; not needing to feed on human souls for sustenance. Sebastian had been extremely patient and kind, sharing the souls he scavenged with Ciel by mixing them in with his human food. However, Ciel hated Sebastian's silent disapproval of this method, and in a fit of characteristic stubbornness he agreed to a 'hunting and feeding' lesson. He was far too proud to back out now, even though he truly wished that he could.

Sebastian must have seen the brooding expression on Ciel's face, because he ran his fingers through Ciel's hair soothingly and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"This is an important night for you, Ciel. I'm so very proud of you."

Ciel scoffed, turning his face away.

"You think I'm an idiotic coward. Admit it."

Sebastian drew him back into the circle of his arms, letting his little master feel the sturdiness of his body. He held him like that for a moment before answering,

"You are neither, master. Though I am very pleased that you agreed to this."

"Hmm…" Ciel sighed, trying to act distant. Sebastian could feel him shaking. Demon or no, Ciel was still subject to nerves. So like a human he still was, and Sebastian actually found it endearing.

"Are you ready, master?" Sebastian whispered soothingly into his young ward's ear. Ciel took a shuddering breath and leaned back against Sebastian for a second.

"No." He whispered back very softly.

"Come on, then."

Taking Ciel's hand, Sebastian leapt downward from the roof of the tall building, to the alley below. They landed in perfect synchrony, and stood up just as gracefully. Ciel inched a bit closer to Sebastian's side as they started walking toward the slumbering form slumped against the dirty brick wall. It was nearly impossible to discern the human figure underneath the thick layer of fresh snow, but the outline of limbs and head were just visible enough to the demons' keen eyes.

"He's nearly gone. Freezing to death. He has mere seconds left." Sebastian said softly. Ciel swallowed hard, and his grip on Sebastian's hand tightened.

"What do I do?" He asked, his voice a bit husky. Sebastian smiled, feeling a deep surge of affection for Ciel at this moment. Many of these deep, intense surges of feeling had been coming over him of late, and it was almost painful how happy they made him. It was very unusual for a demon to feel so much. But then, their entire situation was unusual in the world.

Still holding Ciel's hand, Sebastian turned the body over. It was a man, perhaps in his mid-forties, but it was hard to tell with the thick, scraggly beard. Ciel winced at the sight of his frostbitten face and the sound of his quiet moan. Apart from that small reaction, the dying man did not even open his eyes. He seemed ready for death.

"Just make a clean cut, master. Through the throat would be the quickest."

Ciel stood there for another moment staring at the most helpless and easy of prey, before he stepped forward, letting go of Sebastian's hand. He stood close over the man, and took a deep breath. Then he set his jaw and sliced his hand through the air horizontally. Instantly the man's throat slit open, bright red blood spattering Ciel's clothes, all the way up to his face. Ciel was not unused to having other's blood on him, nor was he unused to killing, but the next part was what he dreaded. To his new demon eyes, he could see it; a glowing white substance like a mist that seeped suddenly from the wound, but did not mix with the blood. The scent of it wafted up to his sensitive little nose, and he inhaled sharply. It smelled so delicious, harsh and strong like a spicy food. His mouth watered.

"Sebastian..?" He asked shakily.

"Just hold out your hand for it, and it will come to you."

Ciel knelt down near the bleeding wound, a stray spurt catching him on the cheek and making him jerk back suddenly. He recovered quickly and reached out slowly. The glowing soul seemed to waver there, the last of it extracting itself completely from the wound. When his small fingers came within inches of it, the mist seemed to stick to his hand, curling into his palm and awaiting his pleasure.

"Go on, Ciel. It will be delicious." Sebastian cooed encouragingly from behind him. Ciel cradled the soul in his hands, and stood up, turning toward the older demon. He held the glowing mist out slightly.

"Would my soul have looked this beautiful, do you think? When you took it from me?"

He had no idea what made him ask such a question, or why he was even feeling a deep ache run through his chest and throat. Somehow the thought had struck him suddenly, at the thought that he was literally holding a human soul.

"Ciel…"

"Such a fragile thing, isn't it?" Ciel asked, looking down at the soul in his hand. "But so precious. The very essence of who we are and I…I don't have one anymore…"

He felt his eyes fill with unbidden tears, and he took in a dangerously shuddering breath, hanging his head.

"Oh, Ciel…"

In one quick motion, as if afraid of losing his nerve, the young demon suddenly brought his hands to his mouth and devoured the gleaming soul. The experience was indescribable. Bliss, sweet bliss and such a wonderful sense of relief from the gnawing hunger of his being. When he finished, however, he dropped to his knees.

Sebastian came to kneel beside him, and began to gently rub his back, saying nothing.

"I would have been gone, just like that." Ciel said roughly, feeling the hot tears scalding his cold cheeks. "It would have been so quick…just one swallow, and all that I was…would be yours."

Sebastian cupped Ciel's chin and lifted his face. Those wide blue eyes were glistening with tears, and they had made clean tracks through the red stains on the boy's face. Sebastian leaned in and slowly licked the blood from his master's skin, along with his tears, kissing away the last of them and Ciel's lips before he drew away.

"All that you are is mine, Ciel," He said quietly, staring into those anguished eyes in the hopes that he could make Ciel understand just how serious he was. "with or without a soul you are still unequivocally Ciel Phantomhive, my master. And you are mine. Nothing about that has changed."

Ciel stared back at him, his eyes glowing a little as Sebastian's words touched him deeply. It was true, and he knew it. His butler, his lover, always knew just what to say. He swallowed a little, and a sudden hiccup jolted his small body. He blushed and Sebastian's face lit up with an intensely affectionate expression.

"Oh, you sweet, dear thing." He placed his forehead against Ciel's tenderly, "To think that I nearly didn't see the truth. I almost condemned myself to a state of eternal misery over something that I had never truly lost."

Ciel cocked his head in Sebastian's grasp.

"What do you mean?" He asked, "You lost my soul."

"But I didn't lose you." Sebastian said, kissing his forehead and then rubbing his cheek gently against Ciel's, "keeping you with me, always…that is far more precious than snuffing you out with a single swallow. Please, Ciel, do not grieve for your soul."

"I never thought I would," Ciel responded, sliding his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulling himself into his demon's arms. "I gave my soul up long ago, but now…I just never imagined there might be a scenario where I would live on after my soul was extinguished. It is…more difficult than just giving it up altogether and slipping into oblivion."

Sebastian held his dear master close, burying his nose in the side of Ciel's neck and inhaling his scent deeply. He would never grow weary of his scent; like sweet lavender and bitter herbs. So quintessentially Ciel.

"I'll drive your sorrow from you with all the fervor I possess." Sebastian whispered, and stood up, lifting Ciel in his arms. The boy had always been quite spoiled even before he had become a demon, but now he was even more so, enjoying it when Sebastian carried him everywhere. "Let's head back. You did well tonight."

Sebastian could have easily just transported them back to their current lodging in a grand house they were renting, but he assumed the walk would give Ciel time to hopefully sort things out mentally.

"It is good to feel well-fed." Ciel said, nuzzling his nose into the side of Sebastian's neck. "I never thought anything would ever compare to your cooking…"

"Now you understand how difficult it was for me to cook anything decent when you first brought me back to the manor." Sebastian said with a small smirk. "The fact that I have mastered human food without the slightest true knowledge of the taste is a merit to my talents."

"Show-off." Ciel muttered, "I can't believe you can't actually taste it."

"I can taste it, I just don't register the same pleasure that humans do."

"That's terrible."

"I have tried my lord."

"Well, try again. Let's eat some human food when we get back."

"What would you like?"

"Nothing fancy…maybe some hot buttered toast and hot chocolate. That's always good on a cold night."

"Yes, my Lord Ciel." Sebastian whispered seductively, and Ciel shivered in his arms. By now Sebastian was well-aware that affixing Ciel's first name to the end of former titles could arouse his master in the blink of an eye.

They returned to the fine house, and Ciel took a bath while Sebastian prepared the requested snack. Ciel had insisted on doing certain things for himself now that it was not necessary for Sebastian to do everything for him. He still enjoyed it when Sebastian bathed and dressed him, but he no longer wanted to need him to do so. He had even mastered how to tie his own shoes.

Ciel was just slipping into his silken pajamas when Sebastian entered his bedroom, carrying a tray. Ciel sniffed, smiling as he detected the scent of hot chocolate. Sebastian thought how sweet it was that Ciel's smiles were no longer a rare occurrence. It was odd that he should ever think anything sweet, or dear, or…lovely…but Ciel's presence in his life had changed him, and continued to change him with each passing day.

"Put the tray on the bed." Ciel said, sounding almost excited. Sebastian no longer ever told him what was proper or improper, for the code of the English nobility no longer applied to either of them. So he complied, and placed the tray cautiously on the mattress.

"You change, too, Sebastian. Then come sit on the bed with me."

In a few short seconds Sebastian was clad in clothes similar to Ciel's; satiny pajamas that shimmered in the firelight and felt so good against the skin. Even Sebastian had to appreciate them. He sat beside his master, careful not to upset the tray. Ciel picked up his mug of hot chocolate, licking a bit at the decorative swirl of cream on the top before taking a sip and humming in delight.

"Now, take a sip of that and tell me it's not delicious." Ciel said. Sebastian rolled his eyes, and smiled at Ciel, but obeyed him.

"Well, it is certainly hot…and it tastes like chocolate." Sebastian said blandly.

"I can't believe you." Ciel said, exasperated.

"I apologize master."

"You can't do anything about it." Ciel grumbled, biting into a slice of toast, letting his eyes fall shut at the taste of the warm butter. When he had swallowed and washed it down with another sip of hot chocolate, Ciel's eyes suddenly widened. "What if…I ordered you to be able to taste it the way I do?"

Sebastian lifted an eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"If I ordered you to taste food the way I do, could you enjoy it too?"

"I…don't know."

Ciel wasted no time, but let the words roll right off his tongue,

"Sebastian, I order you to taste and enjoy this food the way I do!"

Sebastian grinned slowly, truly unsure what the outcome would be but intensely glad above all that Ciel was back to his normal self, or at least normal as of late. He was oddly more like a child now than he ever had been, and at the same time more grown up. It was an interesting contrast. In the space of several months he had openly giggled, laughed, smiled, wept, and loved with an ease that almost set Sebastian's head spinning. The changes had been so slight at first, as Ciel tested the waters to see if he could be quite so free with his emotions, and once the conditioning of society had began to wear off, he slowly came out of his aristocratic shell, but retained the best qualities it had given him.

Sebastian reached for a slice of toast, and Ceil slapped his hand away. Instead, the boy lifted his cup to his mouth and took a large sip. He did not swallow, but reached out and pulled Sebastian's head in toward him. He rose up on his knees so that he was above the older demon, and then pressed his mouth against Sebastian's. He let the hot chocolate drain into Sebastian's waiting mouth, and he heard the other demon give a short sound of surprise. He pulled back to look eagerly into Sebastian's face.

He looked genuinely surprised, and he licked his lips slowly.

"That settles it, Master Ciel; you truly have unlimited power over every single aspect of my body."

Ciel smiled wickedly and looped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Does that mean that my order worked?"

"Quite." Sebastian answered. "I've never tasted anything like it before."

"Well then, get to work on your own cup before I have to force-feed the rest of it to you."

"What makes you think I would object to that?"

"Nothing, but I'd like to see your face as you enjoy human food for the first time. Turnabout is fair play after all, and you already witnessed me eating my first wholesome soul.""

Sebastian growled and pulled on Ciel's waist, bringing him in for a kiss. He could taste the chocolate in his master's mouth, and it thrilled him. What a gift Ciel had just granted him. This would prove to make the upcoming days more interesting.

For the next twenty minutes Sebastian drank hot chocolate and ate buttery toast with his master, and enjoyed it like he'd never thought possible. It really was incredible that he had never been able to taste it before. As delightful as it was, the sight of Ciel in his rich blue pajamas was making Sebastian hungry in another way entirely. He was just too delectable, regardless of what he was wearing, of course, but blue had always particularly suited him due to his eyes. His eyes…one of the greatest benefits of their current lives was being able to see both of Ciel's eyes, without the restriction of that infernal eye patch. Sebastian enjoyed seeing the mark of their bond on Ciel's pupil. It was a mark that would never fade, and he could see it at any time he wanted.

When the tray was empty, Sebastian set it on the floor by the bedroom door and returned to his master's side. Ciel was worming his way down beneath the covers, and holding out his arms for Sebastian to join him. The older demon instantly slid in beside Ciel, wrapping his body around the slighter one like clockwork. They fit like puzzle pieces, crafted as if for one another's bodies. Admittedly, they had come to find that Ciel's body in his human form was much tighter and virginal than his demon form apparently was. It took much more preparation for love-making in this form, but of course, they enjoyed each other's bodies no matter what form they took.

"I'm so tired." Ciel yawned. "You're going to have to wake me up a bit."

Sebastian stroked Ciel's ear with his tongue before whispering into it,

"Slow or fast?"

"What do you feel like?"

"Hmm…" Sebastian slid Ciel's satin pants down his hip so that he could grope his behind.

"I'll take that as a 'slow'?" Ciel giggled, squirming a little.

"For now," Sebastian purred, "Give me a bit of time; I may change my mind."

Ciel smiled and drew Sebastian's head down for a tender kiss.

"You know as well as I; we now have more than enough time."


	7. Chapter 7

Silken pajamas slid deliciously together as the two demons entwined around each other, Sebastian's hand stroking the skin of Ciel's hip beneath the fabric. Ciel responded lazily, feeling weariness, arousal and love tangling together in a haze of comfort around him. He knew Sebastian was always willing to do what he wanted, and he had never been repentant for anything, so he cared not that he was half-asleep as they kissed slowly. He cared not that Sebastian's arousal was far harder than his own, pressing between their bodies insistently, throbbing to make its presence known. He cared not that Sebastian most likely wanted to plunge right into him and ravage him raw. No, right now he let himself be taken care of, held in those arms and kissed like he was made of china, protected from everything including Sebastian's impatient member.

"Hmm…nice…" Ciel muttered against Sebastian's lips. "Don't stop…"

His small voice was heavy with sleep and slurred a bit, but Sebastian complied, grinning at how dear the boy was.

"Never, master." He said, letting his tongue caress Ciel's lips ever so softly. His hand pulled Ciel's silken pants down to his knees, and then trailed gently back up the soft thigh. Ciel shuddered and his thigh twitched. He pulled back from the kiss as Sebastian let his hand wander up and down, settling gently on his half-hard cock. He cupped it delicately, just barely letting his long fingers graze the sensitive flesh. Ciel moaned and rested his forehead against Sebastian's.

"So nice…" He repeated, "So soft, Sebastian…"

"Indeed," Sebastian replied, observing his cock, "You really must be exhausted."

"Hmm…" Ciel's eyes were closed, but his little body shifted as Sebastian began teasing him more by running his fingertips around the head.

"There we are." Sebastian said softly, as his light teasing caused the sleepy cock to wake and rise to full hardness.

"God, with just a few touches…" Ciel commented, squirming a little as Sebastian refused to give him more than that. He withdrew his fingers completely and carefully rolled Ciel onto his back. The boy complied and opened his eyes tiredly to watch Sebastian. The older demon began to slowly unbutton the silken shirt, the delicate shift in the clothing against his skin sending thrills through the boy. When he had parted the shirt, he let his hands flatten against the incredible smoothness of Ciel's white stomach and chest. He felt them with reverence, enjoying the softness of his skin and the little breaths his master gave out.

"Ah, these are lovely." Sebastian said, stroking his thumbs beneath Ciel's dark pink nipples. "So very sensitive…I wonder…Since you're not in the mood for any fast, rough play…perhaps…I could try an alternative solution."

"What are you on about?" Ciel all but yawned. Sebastian gave a wicked grin and flicked his thumbs across the soft nubs. Ciel twitched, and they hardened instantly.

"I believe you feel it in your cock when I play with your nipples." Sebastian said, conversationally. It always excited Ciel when he spoke like that, as if simply making an observation about the weather. Of course, very little about what Sebastian did was ever anything but exciting. So he started in, pinching and rolling Ciel's nipples between his talented fingers, watching the boy gasp and squeeze his eyes shut and moan beneath him.

"So easy to manipulate you this way." Sebastian commented, squeezing his nipples tight with two fingers and rubbing the pinched tip with a third. Ciel arched sharply, giving out his first real cry of the evening. "There he is."

Sebastian tormented Ciel with the sweet pleasure for several moments, until his nipples were swollen and red with use. By this time Ciel was mad with lust, crying out and begging Sebastian for more, but all in a very quiet, oddly tired way. It was a fascinating contradiction to Sebastian, and it aroused him. His master, so very greedy, wanting sexual satisfaction and sleep all at once, and finding a strange balance between the two. Incredible.

"Let's see if I'm right about this." Sebastian said, his voice less conversational now and more husky. He bent his head and began to suckle Ciel's left nipple.

"God yes…" Ciel whispered, wrapping his slender hands around Sebastian's head. The older demon had been impressed that up until now, he had left them resting above his head. Now they clutched at him gently, finding a latch in his hair. Sebastian began to apply his mouth in the most sensual of ways, sucking, licking, even gentle biting. He alternated between the two abused nubs, gradually increasing the suction until he was making Ciel squirm.

"Oh god, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop…" Ciel chanted in a whisper, and Sebastian suddenly clamped down very hard, and his slender body arched, his fingers tightening in Sebastian's hair for the first time. A small sound caught in Ciel's throat, and he sighed, his body relaxing. Sebastian grinned and released the nipple with a last, gentle lick. He glanced down and was delighted to see the wetness dripping from Ciel's cock.

"As I suspected," he said, letting his fingers collect the liquid that had spilled from him, "you came…"

"It was too good." Ciel muttered breathlessly, "You are going to be the death of me."

"I think not." Sebastian chuckled, laying back down and pulling Ciel into his arms again. "Very few things can kill you now, and I'm not going to change that."

"How easy is it for one demon to kill another?" Ciel asked.

"Well, you witnessed Claude's battles with me, my lord. Surely you saw how very difficult it can be, even when bound by master's orders."

Ciel yawned.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian, I don't know why, but I can't shake off my weariness."

Sebastian stroked his chin and let his thumb wander over his full bottom lip.

"There is one way."

Ciel's eyes opened and gazed at him, curious.

"I thought I would feel completely energetic after consuming a soul directly from the body. Why is it that I'm..?"

"Stress, I think, sir. That is still possible, even for you. Now, the solution is a bit…well, you might think it a bit frightening."

"Let me be the judge of that." Ciel said, now paying more attention.

Never being one to beat about the bush, Sebastian evenly stated,

"Consume my blood. It is one way that demons can survive without consuming souls for lengths of time."

Ciel's eyes widened and he swallowed deeply. After a moment, he said quietly,

"You're right, I don't like the idea."

"You already did so, master, the first time we made love, remember?"

Ciel did, but only vaguely. He had thought that the memory of their first time would stick out to him clearly, but instead it just felt like a blue even after such a short amount of time. He couldn't believe that he had actually done that...he had been too caught up in everything else to really pay attention...it had just happened. Was the reason because...he had been in his human form? Perhaps that was why it was hard to remember...everything was always so much more vividly stamped into his brain when they occurred in his demon form.

"Before you decide in haste, master, let me tell you that it does not hurt me. Not after the initial bite, that is. You could say…being fed on is like a natural aphrodisiac to us demons. I can't explain it to you without showing you."

"You want to bite me?" Ciel asked, a little startled.

"To be honest, I'd have to say yes." Sebastian replied, his lips curling into another evil smile. "But of course I won't without your consent."

"That's comforting." Ciel scoffed, though his eyes were now fixed on the curve of Sebastian's pale throat. The older demon was silent, letting Ciel mull the prospect over. If he knew his master at all, he would at least be curious enough to give it a try, regardless of how revolting he might really think the concept. He had never wanted to kill a human and steal their soul, but he had done so just earlier that evening.

"Alright." Ciel said gently, letting his small fingers brush the side of Sebastian's neck, "guide me through it."

Sebastian's smile widened and he sat up, pulling Ciel with him, holding him upright against his chest. Ciel straddled his legs to get more comfortable, hands resting on his demon's shoulders.

"We'll want to transform for this first time." Sebastian said into Ciel's ear. "Follow my lead."

With those words Sebastian's hair began cascading down between them, his horns and claws sprouted, and his wings unfolded behind him. Ciel felt his own body follow suit with the urging of his mind. Sebastian had been teaching him how to switch back and forth between his forms, but it was still requiring a lot of effort. Sebastian's long-nailed hands came up to sift through his own long hair.

"Beautiful boy." He whispered in his deep, powerful voice, and kissed the small horns on Ciel's head. "Beautiful, sinful boy…"

"You prefer me in this form, don't you?" Ciel ventured, a deep thrum of arousal going through him with Sebastian's words.

"I cannot deny that, Ciel." Sebastian murmured, inhaling deeply of the hair he was stroking. "You're just too precious, and arousing and vulnerable and deadly and incredible all at once that it drives me mad."

He punctuated every adjective with a kiss to Ciel's head or face, and the boy was melting already.

"H-how am I vulnerable?" Ciel asked, trying to maintain a somewhat wounded air.

"You're just an infant, my lord, fresh and new. You have those tiny little horns and fangs…so sweet."

Ciel scoffed, "And yet in this form I look like I'm several years older than I was when I was changed!"

Sebastian clarified for him,

"Don't be like that, you're also strong and deadly, more vicious than you've ever been. You've always been a dangerous person, Ciel, but now you are dangerous in yourself, and that…just arouses me beyond words."

He let his clawed hands wrap around Ciel's biceps, feeling the solid muscle beneath the soft skin. He was well-sculpted in this form, and Sebastian loved it.

"And you know that I will always enjoy whatever form you take, because you're you."

"Oh God, I don't know how much more of your sap I can take." Ciel groaned, but Sebastian grinned.

"We can see about answering that question if you like."

"That is not what I meant, and you know it."

"Of course, sir. So, my blood…"

Ciel tightened his hands on Sebastian's shoulders.

"What do I do?"

Sebastian took one of Ciel's hands and placed its fingers on the right side of his neck.

"Feel that? That's the vein you want to pierce. Locate it with your fangs, and when you are ready, just break the skin. After that, just drink."

Ciel swallowed a bit, feeling undeniably nervous, but set his face into a determined expression and leaned forward. He felt the pulsing vein for a moment with his fingers before pulling them away. He hovered over the spot with his mouth, hesitating and feeling his own breath bouncing back on his lips. He started off by kissing the flesh, running it over and over with his tongue.

"Stop stalling, Master Ciel." Sebastian said huskily.

"Fine." Ciel growled, and driven purely by stubbornness, bit into Sebastian's neck. It felt all wrong at first, actually being able to tear the flesh that easily. It should not be that easy. Nothing should possess that kind of power…he heard Sebastian's quiet gasp and his will instantly crumpled as he thought he had hurt him. He tried to pull back, but Sebastian's hands held his head firmly in place.

"You must do this, my lord." He said, in a somewhat strained voice. "You cannot stop now; it is cruel."

Ciel was not sure what he meant by that, but he obeyed and sunk his fangs back in. At the first taste of blood, something took him. It was as if his mind went blank and a comforting urge to suck came over him, ridding him of all responsibility. It directed him to withdraw his fangs so the blood could pour into his mouth, and then he was drinking, and it was so good, so unearthly, so deliciously wicked…He couldn't get enough. Sebastian tasted like some kind of dark dessert, perhaps a chocolate, with a heavy undertone of spice. It was exotic, and wonderful. He faintly heard the sound of his own grunting and groaning, like an animal as he fed. He was aware that he broke the skin again in a different place when the wounds he had been sucking healed infuriatingly beneath his tongue.

"Easy now, master." He heard Sebastian's voice as though from a great distance, and at the same time his head began to spin. He felt the world tipping and sliding away, and he became frightened. His vision had been a white fog, and now it was a dizzying swirl of the room, Sebastian's long hair, and the light of the fire. He pulled back, gasping, panicked.

"Se…Seb…" He couldn't get the words out, like his blood-drenched mouth was too heavy for speech.

"I'm right here, Ciel, it's alright, just breathe." Sebastian's voice was clearer now, and Ciel became aware of his arms holding him in place as he panted, slumped forward against the older demon's strong shoulder. He felt like he would be sick for a brief moment as the vertigo overtook him, but Sebastian's hands and his soft muttered words of comfort brought him back to earth after a while.

"What…what just…" Ciel managed, as his mouth started working again.

"You drank too much." Sebastian explained, gently pushing him away so he could stroke his face. "I knew you would this first time. You will learn restraint in time, I hope."

Ciel was gripped by a horrifying thought. He snapped back to life, and even though he still felt like everything was swaying this way and that beneath him, he managed to clutch onto Sebastian's arms and stare up wildly at him.

"Did I hurt you? God, did I take too much and-."

"Hush, little one." Sebastian said soothingly, kissing his cheek, one of his large horns rubbing against Ciel's. "I'm fine. It is difficult to drain a demon completely, and you don't require a great amount to become overwhelmed in the first place."

"Oh," Ciel said, continuing to stare up at his demon, who smiled fondly at him.

"I wish you could see yourself right now; your eyes are as big and bright as tea saucers."

"Oh," Ciel repeated stupidly, and Sebastian chuckled. He reached out to swipe a thumb at the corners of Ciel's lips, cleaning them of a few smudges of black blood.

"Your technique could use improvement." Sebastian commented smugly. That brought Ciel back a little, and he scowled.

"Well, pardon me for having never sucked anyone's blood the right way!" He grumbled.

"Enough of that, now," Sebastian said, and kissed Ciel deeply, erasing the frown with his mouth. "There's still plenty of blood pooled in other areas of my body that need attending to. Are you up to the challenge?"

"Always." Ciel replied simply, still a bit dazed. Sebastian growled and all but threw Ciel from his lap, letting him land on his side. Ciel had learned enough about maneuvering with his wings by now, and they avoided injury.

"I'm done with going slow tonight." Sebastian said, seizing Ciel's hips and lifting them into the air. They never shifted into clothes when they were alone like this, and they were both completely bare. This made it easy for Sebastian to begin probing Ciel's entrance quickly with his fingers. Ciel gasped in surprise, but relaxed, letting him do it. Ciel had learned by now that Sebastian could be very forceful, but he never hurt him. If he wanted to he need simply thrust himself forward right now and take Ciel, but he never did. He prepared him first, working his fingers in and out albeit faster than usual, but still easing the way for what was to come. It was always less painful in Ciel's true form, anyway, and they had less to worry about.

Less than a moment later he withdrew his fingers and lined himself up. The romantics for the night had already passed, and now it came down to pure, animalistic need, especially in this form. So they both gave out long groans when one body embraced the other tightly, and they could feel their connection in every fiber of their beings.

"Move." Ciel hissed, feeling his body spasming around Sebastian in his want. His demon made no objections, but obeyed, thrusting quickly, repeatedly, into his tight heat. Ciel was coherent enough to wonder how he had ever lived without this before. It was so sweet, and passionate, and torturous and…god, Sebastian found his spot and began hammering against it relentlessly... Ciel's wings trembled, curling in tight to his body but still moving restlessly, tightly, in response to the pleasure. Sebastian was supporting himself on one hand, but the other began to stroke up Ciel's back. Eventually, when they grew close, he leaned up fully on his legs and clutched the base of Ciel's wings with both hands for leverage, pounding into him. Ciel yelped, but not from pain; that was incredibly exciting. Sebastian's strong hands, so easily capable of ripping those wings right off his back, were holding onto them reverently, with just enough force to propel both of them to greater heights of pleasure.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Ciel screamed, and Sebastian made his own sound of ecstasy as they both climaxed, their wings shuddering, feathers of black and deep blue floating up into the air.

Sebastian collapsed onto his side, pulling Ciel back against him without withdrawing. They were panting, slick with sweat, and thrumming with pure energy from their act. They lay there, basking in it all for uncounted moments. Eventually Sebastian began making the purring sound that Ciel had become familiar with over the last few months, and he rubbed his face against Ciel's feathery wings.

"Your wings are so soft," He whispered, stroking one with his hand. "I just want to run my fingers over them forever."

"You can you know," Ciel said softly, shifting backwards even more to press himself closer to Sebastian's chest. The warmth of Sebastian still clutched in his body was incredibly comforting, and he didn't want to disturb their joining. It was a sweet sensation, as was the gentle kisses that Sebastian was dusting on the back of his damp neck. He smiled softly in contentment.

"Forever is all the time we have left."


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian was not sure if he would ever become accustomed to sitting at a table to dine with his young master, rather than standing by and serving him. Yet here they were, together at a rather expensive restaurant, gazing at one another from across the lavishly spread table for two. The taste of human food…what a clever little master he had. Sebastian could not help but smile at him through the entirety of their dinner. Sebastian had been tasting a variety of human foods in the last few days, and it was thrilling him beyond expression. It was so different to him than any soul he had tasted. There was no real comparison. It was not as if one was better than the other, they were just different in the way demons and human were different. Ciel had already expressed an interest in tasting food all over the world, and to join him in that endeavor…it was such a pleasure.

Neither of them cared how much attention they were receiving, as a young boy and an older male did not normally eat a romantic dinner and gaze at each other like that in public. It did not help that they were at one of the central tables in the place. Though both of their sensitive ears could hear the various whispers of suspicion, they happily and easily ignored them.

"How is your steak au poivre?" Ciel asked softly, taking another deliberately slow bite of his own.

Sebastian held up his wine glass between slender gloved fingers, nodding and smiling.

"It is excellent. I would have gone a little heavier on the pepper, but what do I know?"

"Not much, even at this point," Ciel said with a smirk, "it has only been two days since you've been able to taste it, after all."

Sebastian took an elegant sip from his glass and cast his devilish gaze back to his master. He was a little beauty in black and silver tonight, with a sapphire broach at the base of his throat that was all the color he needed to compete with his brilliant eyes. Sebastian was dressed also in a fine black suit with a red silk scarf, one of the first outfits he had worn for years that was not the butler uniform.

"Two very wonderful days of tasting different foods, and making love to you... It feels like it's been two lifetimes."

Ciel snorted.

"Are you trying to hint that I am boring company?"

"Never, Master Ciel." Sebastian all but purred, reaching across the table to hold out his hand. Ciel answered the unspoken request by sliding his own hand into Sebastian's. He fancied he could hear a few gasps from around them, and drowned them out by focusing all his attention on those beautiful red eyes that were all but undressing him. "How could I ever tire of you?"

Ciel smiled slowly and ran his tongue along his lips rather unnecessarily. Sebastian raised one eyebrow ever so slightly, and leaned his head on his hand, elbow resting on the table. Ciel was aware of what a breach of propriety it was for Sebastian to assume that posture, and it only made him smile wider and lean his own free elbow on the table, waving a bite of food on his fork for no real reason but to rebel. They were breaking all the rules, and there was not a thing that anyone could do to stop them.

"I always loved watching you eat." Sebastian said quietly, stroking Ciel's hand with his thumb.

"Oh really?" Ciel asked, taking another slow bite and swiping his lips with his tongue again. "Why?"

"Isn't is painfully obvious, young master?" Sebastian asked, lifting a single cooked green bean from his plate with his fingers (earning yet another gasp from the far corner of the place) and sliding it across his lips for a second or two before letting his tongue escape to draw it into his mouth. Ciel found that his own lips were parted and he was staring at Sebastian's mouth as the older demon swallowed and then said,

"Eating is a very sensual act when you watch closely."

Ciel had to wet his mouth with his glass of water, as it had gone dry. He regained his composure and gave his demon a little playful glare.

"As always, you're right." He answered in a happily defeated tone, resuming his leaning forward on his elbows.

"Always right, am I, sir?" Sebastian asked, his words flirty and so unlike his usual voice.

"Well, most of the time." Ciel responded, petting Sebastian's hand with his own thumb now. Before the older demon could respond, they both sensed the man being ushered in the door. The owner had tried to be discreet in summoning the law, but no amount of human sneakiness could have fooled two demons who could hear through walls. As the policeman began to head in their direction, Sebastian winked at Ciel, making his heart flutter. They had already done this drill once today, across the city. Even in Paris the code of propriety or morality was brutal, and demanded victims if it was not followed. In the blink of an eye they were gone, having dashed out of the front door faster than the humans could detect.

Ciel laughed as they ran, hand in hand across the rooftops. Sebastian marveled at him; like a child who just got away with stealing candy from the market. His cheeks were aglow with the chase, his mouth perpetually smiling. He really was the dearest thing…

Ciel slowed down when they neared a narrow street by a canal some ten miles away. The street was lit by lamps, fighting the dark of the evening that was creeping in. They dropped onto a small footbridge that spanned the canal, and from there Ciel released Sebastian's hand and landed on the street below. He was all but whooping with the rush.

"We'll never pay for food again!" Ciel shouted loudly, elatedly, his arms lifted into the air and his voice echoing slightly off the nearby buildings as he spun slowly. "Society can kiss my arse!"

He turned to look up at Sebastian, grinning and flushed in the face. His demon was smiling fondly at him and shaking his head.

"Dear One, must you really announce our crime with such delight? You look like a gleeful schoolboy."

"Who's just escaped the school forever!" Ciel called back at him, giving a short whoop of pure happiness.

"I do hope you will retain the tutor?" Sebastian said smugly, dropping down onto the cobblestone beside Ciel and dancing slightly around him, his master's mood infectious to him as always.

"The tutor's the one who stole me," Ciel said cheekily, snatching Sebastian's hands and letting himself be twirled about, "and may I never be returned!"

Sebastian reached down and lifted Ciel bodily, bracing him against his hip and continuing to dance, one of Ciel's hands in his own.

"I never return stolen goods," He said, his voice patterned with the efforts of his movements. "you're mine now, for all eternity."

Ciel laughed again as Sebastian twirled them around and around, his long coat fanning out around him as he moved. At the last moment the older demon slowed them to a stop and dipped Ciel down over his arm. Ciel giggled, clutching at Sebastian's neck as he was lowered further and felt in danger of dropping.

"Now who's acting like a schoolboy," Ciel asked, "dancing around like that?"

Sebastian pulled him upright again and stood him on his feet, steadying him as he wobbled slightly and looking down at him with warm eyes. He reached down and brushed a loose strand of hair away from Ciel's face, tucking it neatly behind his ear.

"Can you blame me? I feed off your emotions too, remember."

The last light of the sun faded away as they stood there, momentarily locked in adoring eye contact. As the moments stretched out longer and longer, the hapless innocence drained from Ciel's expression, being replaced with smoldering need. Wordlessly, he took Sebastian's hand and started leading him down along the canal, in the direction of their latest hotel.

As they walked, Ciel found that he didn't want to wait that long. He cared not that they were on the street, cared not who would see them here just as he had cared not who saw them in the restaurant. All he knew was that he wanted to be in Sebastian's arms. As soon as they were in the shadow of the bridge, Ciel all but launched himself at the older demon, yanking his head down and smashing their lips together. The familiar hands were on him instantly, clutching his slender back, Sebastian replying with the fervor that he knew Ciel loved. Without breaking the kiss, Ciel backed up, pulling Sebastian with him until he was leaning against the brick wall beneath the bridge, pulling the older demon even closer. Sebastian suddenly hefted him away from the ground to hold him up. He pinned Ciel against the wall with his hips and grinned into the kiss as Ciel began rubbing against him.

Oh yes, this was what Ciel liked; instant response and understanding. It must thrill the boy to be able to do virtually anything he wanted and have Sebastian respond. There was nothing Sebastian would not do for this young demon, this boy, his master.

"Hmmm, we haven't tried this position before…I like it…harder…" Ciel growled, yanking at Sebastian's hair. The older demon complied, thrusting his erection more firmly against his master's through the layers of fine new clothing. Ciel shuddered and groaned, rocking his hips forward. Oh, he was delightful with his lusty desires and unbridled pleasure. Sebastian clung to his hips and ground against him, hard, as requested.

"Yes…this is exciting somehow…" Ciel commented, before wrapping his arms around Sebastian's shoulders.

"It's the potential to be caught in the act," Sebastian said deeply, cupping the side of Ciel's face with one hand, "even though we have nothing to truly fear."

"No one can stop us," Ciel gasped, his head tossing back out of Sebastian's hand as he thrust upward, "not anymore."

"That thrills you, doesn't it, Ciel?" Sebastian growled in his ear, being sure to give it a slow, calculating examination with the tip of his wet tongue.

"Oh yes…" Ciel breathed, his following gasp a sweet, helpless sound that set Sebastian's nerves on fire. He leaned his forehead into the side of Ciel's neck, afraid that even all his restraint wouldn't keep him from coming too soon from looking at that enraptured expression.

"You're so lovely, master."

"Thanks." Ciel replied noncommittally, as if he hadn't really heard and was just replying on instinct. Sebastian chuckled and rolled his hips against Ciel's lazily, causing him to moan.

"So pale, sir," Sebastian went on, resuming a teasing rhythm of thrusting that was just enough to take the edge off, "so pale but with such delightful pink tints to your flesh. Have I ever told you that I enjoy pale flesh more than anything? It shows the evidence of the heart so much more than a bronzed body."

Ciel gasped again, his fingers digging into the back of Sebastian's neck as he listened.

"You get embarrassed, you blush. You get angry, you blush. You get aroused, you blush. It is so easy to read your heart on your skin if nothing else. It holds the marks of intimacy so much better too once it's been bitten or sucked. Your entire body can serve as a monument to your pleasure."

Sebastian stopped his thrusting for a second to pull back from Ciel's neck and look down at him. His eyes were unfocused, his expression entirely lost and searching. Sebastian tugged the glove from one of his hands with his teeth, then let his bare fingers caress Ciel's cheek, and his jaw.

"Your skin is soft too. All humans are soft in reality, but you are…especially tender from your life of comfort. Baby-soft from your age…have I ever told you how much that pleases me?"

Ciel's mouth opened, but nothing more than desperate gasps escaped as he gazed, entirely helpless still into Sebastian's face.

"Ah, those eyes…" Sebastian let his thumb guide one of Ciel's big blue eyes to close, and then gently smooth over the silken lid that hid it from view. "I can get lost in them, you know. They are so very big and blue that it feels like they could overflow and drown me like an ocean."

"Sebastian…" Ciel managed to whisper, completely enthralled.

"Your voice, as well," Sebastian went on, ignoring the call of his name, "so deep for one your age, but not quite shifted into manhood. Authority, confidence, but at some times sweetness and insecurity, pleading, and pleasure…"

He let his hips roll forward again and both of Ciel's eyes squeezed shut, and the next second he moaned loudly and tossed his head.

"God, Sebastian, touch me! Touch me right now!"

Sebastian leaned forward to nip at the boy's ear, working one hand between their bodies to unfasten Ciel's pants.

"As you wish, Master Ciel."

"Oh Sebastian, I need it, I need it right now, I can't wait…" Ciel was speaking in that urgent tone that slipped between loud command and quiet, wispy begging. It always excited him. Ciel was panting, his little hands roaming over every inch of Sebastian that he could reach in his position. His body shuddered and all his movement came to a half as Sebastian's hand closed around his heated flesh. Ciel's head snapped up, and he leaned his forehead against Sebastian's.

"You're rock hard already," Sebastian whispered, giving him a squeeze that set him moaning, "such a good boy…"

He began rubbing his thumb around the dripping head, spreading the pleasure over his most sensitive place with slow, teasing relish. Ciel let his head fall back against the hard brick wall, his face twisting in pleasure and his bottom lip constantly being bitten by his fine white teeth between breathless words.

"Yes…yes…oh that's it…so good…so very…god…ah! Yes…yes…yes…so good…so good…don't stop…"

"I love you."

The words had been breathed, hot and quick against Ciel's ear, ceasing the flow of quiet affirmations leaving the boy's lips. His eyes flew open and his breathing increased dramatically in tempo as he saw Sebastian's face. Ciel had never seen him look so very vulnerable before, not even when he was at Hanna's mercy after Ciel had been possessed and forced to duel for him. His expression was almost one of pain, eyes brimming with raw emotion that Ciel could feel down to the place where his soul used to reside. He believed him, oh god, he believed him but…

He drew himself up to hide his face in Sebastian's neck, holding onto his shoulders tightly.

"Do you truly mean that?" He asked brokenly, his voice muffled in Sebastian's red scarf, "Don't you…don't you lie to me…" the accusation was gentle, a defense against possible hurt, but in the end unnecessary.

Sebastian latched his mouth to Ciel's slender neck and sucked delicately for a brief second before he answered softly,

"If I had a heart, I'd swear by God Himself that it belonged to you."

Ciel gasped at the words, knowing just how serious they were for a demon to swear by God. Ciel shivered as Sebastian's finger pressed against his tip, having never stopped his ministrations. Directly after he squeezed him again, pulling long and slow along the length in his tightly closed hand.

"Ahhh…Sebas-"

Ciel was cut off as Sebastian found his mouth and kissed him, tongue instantly sliding in to dominate. For several long seconds Ciel was swept up in it all; Sebastian's hot, wet kiss, the delicious feel of being squeezed and pumped, and the overwhelming affection that Sebastian had just impressed upon him. Before he could begin to think too hard about one sensation or the other, he became aware that Sebastian was pinning him tighter to the wall so his free hand could begin working his pants down. He held on tighter, bracing himself up to make the task easier. His bare backside came into contact with the rough brick, but he could have cared less.

"My nipples!" He pulled out of the kiss to request, "your mouth, please!"

He quickly unbuttoned his own shirt, as both of Sebastian's hands were occupied. He could barely keep his fingers from shaking to the point of uselessness; he was still being pleasured most incredibly. Finally the shirt was open and he arched his little back against the hard wall, forcing his chest upward in a pleading gesture. Sebastian smiled and complied at once, his tongue spreading heat instantly over the hard nubs.

"Ahhhhyyyesssss…" Ciel moaned wantonly, as Sebastian's hand left his member and began rubbing against his entrance. With his nipples being played with he hardly needed his cock stroked. That lovely finger, teasing the puckered skin and pressing its warm tip into him tantalizingly…Ciel moaned again as Sebastian bit down gently on one of his nipples. It was fierce and sweet and intense all at once, and Ciel loved it. He loved those hands, he loved those fingers, he loved that hot mouth, he loved…he loved…

"Oh god…" Ciel breathed, as clarity flooded him like a lamp in a dark room. "oh god, I love you too…"

It all stopped for the briefest second, as Sebastian let out a small shuddering sound, either of relief or happiness Ciel could not judge. Then it all started again, with more fervor, more care, and more love than had ever been present before.

"I can't wait," Ciel gasped, as Sebastian's fingers began thrusting inside him and Sebastian's tongue did wicked things to his nipples, "come inside me, Sebastian! I'm going bloody crazy! I need you!"

Ciel was nearly sobbing with this sudden intensity between them, and Sebastian was not going to refuse him. There was a short second for Sebastian to take himself out carefully without dropping Ciel, and then their eyes locked, and neither of them could move. They had to look at each other, had to share the bond that was now forming strong as steel between them with their admissions. Their expressions were naked, unmasked, vulnerable to each other for long moments. It was precious, this moment, and they both knew it was something that had changed them, in a very real sense, forever.

"I need you." Ciel whispered, stroking the back of Sebastian's head. "My rock, my demon."

"I need you too, my sweet, dear master…" Sebastian replied, and slowly, their bodies were connected. Their gazes faltered as eyes fell shut and lips were bitten, as sighs and groans escaped them and they experienced their joining with more awareness than ever before. Even in the midst of such a special moment, their bodies screamed for action. Ciel gripped Sebastian's waist with his knees and muttered,

"Move…please move…I need it…"

Sebastian began thrusting, his cock hard and hot and perfect within Ciel's equally hot and perfect channel. If there was pain from the lack of lubricant, Ciel could not feel it, such was his pleasure in the sensation.

"Ciel…" Sebastian grunted, as he began to thrust more eagerly. Ciel did not answer him, knew that an answer was not why Sebastian had called his name. He had called Sebastian's enough times during the act to know that.

"Faster…oh yes, oh yes, oh yes…"

Ciel tended to repeat himself constantly whenever he intensely liked what Sebastian was doing, and he shamelessly continued to do so as his demon began to pound into him like the world was about to end. There was an urgency right now, the need for gratification strong almost to the point of overwhelming them both. Ciel buried his face in Sebastian's shoulder as he began crying out over and over, not even coherent words now, just loud exclamations of pleasure.

"Good boy…" Sebastian managed at one point, his voice breathless from the effort and pleasure of making love to his beloved.

"I…love it…when…you call me that…" Ciel said in a wavering tone with the time of Sebastian's harsh thrusts. "Don't…know…why…"

"It's an endearment." Sebastian said, once more latching his mouth to Ciel's neck and sucking at the pale flesh he loved so.

"Ah!" Ciel moved his head ever so slightly on Sebastian's shoulder, his eyes forced open at the suddenness of the sensation. He happened to glance to the left, and a little thrill of shock shot through his chest.

They were being watched.


	9. Chapter 9

She was young, perhaps late twenties. Her clothes told of her current occupation; low neckline exposing her pitifully small cleavage, dull brown hair mussed around her one-sided bun, and the hem of her shirt provocatively high. She must have been heading to her usual street corner when she happened to hear the sounds of two people enjoying one another. Ciel could see her, stopped in her tracks on the cobblestone path a few hundred yards away. Her sad brown eyes widened as she watched them, and her stance told him that she was unsure of whether to turn and walk away, or stay fixed to the spot.

Apparently she chose the latter, and continued to stand there, alone under the light of the streetlamp. Despite her ragged appearance, she was far from unattractive. Her lashes were naturally long, her lips naturally plump. It was only her breasts and hips that did not seem to have been blessed with a robust appearance.

Ciel was not sure if Sebastian had sensed her or not, but Ciel certainly hadn't until he accidentally caught sight of her. He had been to wrapped up in the passion he was sharing with his lover…lover…yes, that was what Sebastian was to him now. Yet despite this new revelation, Ciel felt a sudden hunger that diverged from what he was currently engaged in with his demon.

Ciel felt a strange surge of wickedness and decided not to alert Sebastian to the woman's presence. Instead, his surprised eyes softened into seductive pools, and he tossed his head back slowly against the brick, moaning as he held her gaze from the corners of his eyes. He could see her breathing speeding up, her breast rising and falling visibly beneath the tight corset she wore over her scanty dress. She was enjoying this, and he knew it. He doubted that she really knew how old he was to begin with; he could look older when in the midst of pleasure. She might have run for help had she known his true age.

"Oh, yes…" Ciel said loudly, a little theatrically, even though he was far from acting. That phrase made the woman shiver, and so he winked at her, licking his lips before making a kissing motion in her direction. After that he lost track of her for a moment, as Sebastian claimed his mouth again in a real kiss, one that wiped his mind for a few seconds. When Sebastian pulled back, Ciel cried out at the increased pace of his thrusts.

"So good…Ah! Yes!" Ciel pulled Sebastian's head down into the crook of his neck so he could lock eyes with the woman yet again without fear of Sebastian seeing. His eyes frequently had to squeeze shut from the pleasure, but he managed to keep them fixed on her when they were open. He exaggerated his facial expressions whenever he remembered to, enjoying the affect he was having on her.

She was trembling where she stood now, and Ciel found he could smell her energy of excitement like a true scent. Sebastian reached between them and began to stroke his member as he thrust, and Ciel lost the capacity for rational thought, and began keening mindlessly with pleasure. The woman forgotten, he buried his face once more into Sebastian's shoulder and clung to him desperately. A second later it all came to a head, and he was spurting out hot semen into Sebastian's hand. He let out a muffled groan and then slumped against the strong chest. He felt hot liquid spilling inside him, and knew Sebastian had come as well. The older demon's weight was against him for a moment, nearly smothering him between the brick wall and his body. Finally, their breathing righted itself, and Sebastian carefully pulled back to look down at Ciel, his eyes glowing.

Slowly, he lifted his dripping hand up to his mouth and began licking Ciel's seed away. Ciel watched him through a hazed expression, mouth hanging open in the afterglow. He wondered offhandedly how Sebastian was able to keep himself upright as well as holding him. After a long few moments, Sebastian had cleaned his hand with his crafty tongue, and cupped Ciel's cheek gently.

"Did you have fun making our guest's knees weak?" Sebastian asked him in a whisper. Ciel started and looked up at him guiltily. "Oh yes, I knew you were playing with her. Do you think I am completely unaware of what happens around me?"

Sebastian smoothed a freshly-licked-clean thumb across Ciel's full bottom lip as the boy pouted.

"Come now, don't look like that. I found it quite exciting what you had playing out with her. She's still there. What do you want to do?"

Ciel glanced over and sure enough, the woman was still standing there, her arms now wrapped around her waist as if to hold herself back and ground her to the spot more firmly. Her eyes were still on the two of them, and they widened as Ciel and Sebastian both turned to look at her.

"Put me down." Ciel ordered softly, dropping his head against Sebastian's chest. Sebastian slowly pulled out of him and put himself away, the woman swallowing again as she observed from where she stood. Sebastian produced a handkerchief and gently cleaned Ciel clean top and bottom, while their audience watched. Ciel kept his eyes on her face, enjoying every little nuance of her enjoyment. He had never thought that he would be an exhibitionist, but in this setting it was exciting. When Sebastian finished cleaning him, he lowered him to stand on his feet, and knelt swiftly to draw up his pants and button them back into place.

His eyes met Ciel's for a long second, and a silent agreement was made between them, before they both focused on the woman. There must have been a dangerously clear look of hunger in their expressions, because she suddenly looked frightened. Her muscles flinched in the second before she tried to flee, but the next instant her throat was spurting blood and her soul positively shot out of the wound and straight toward Ciel's outstretched hand.

Ciel held it carefully, hardly giving the empty, blood shell of a body lying in a growing red pool beyond them. Sebastian looked down at him with admiration, intensely proud of Ciel's actions. The boy drew the soul into his mouth, but before he swallowed he gestured for Sebastian to lean down. The older demon did so, and was surprised when Ciel seized his scarf and dragged him close, crushing their mouths together.

The soul swirled between their two mouths, separating. When they pulled apart they both swallowed their own portion of the glowing essence. Ciel shuddered and had to cling to Sebastian's arms, the pleasure of this soul greater than the other he had harvested from the dying man.

"She was not supposed to go yet." Sebastian said, as though asking Ciel's internal question. "The man was ready to pass away, but she was still aware of her remaining time. That is why it tastes so delicious."

Ciel let out a few slow breaths and steadied himself by wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist. The older demon responded by scooping him up and cradling him against his chest.

"Quite an exciting evening, eh, master?" He asked, as he began to slowly walk around the body of the woman and continuing on down the cobblestone walkway. "Running out on the dinner bill, making love by a canal, and a lovely unearthly dessert to round out the night. How on earth shall this day end?"

Ciel buried his face into the side of Sebastian's neck and mumbled,

"We could go make our home in hell together…"

Sebastian's silence made Ciel lift his head and look down into Sebastian's face. His expression was thoughtful, and Ciel's eyes widened.

"Oh…don't tell me that…"

"Not hell precisely, my lord, but we can build a home somewhere. In a place beyond the realms of the physical world, where humans cannot enter, it is possible. We can create any building or home that we may wish."

"You're just now telling me this?" Ciel demanded, suddenly fisting his hands in Sebastian's hair.

"You wanted to tour this world first, my lord. I assumed it would come up at a later time."

"Well, tell me about it now."

"That is the best description I can give you at this time, Ciel. Tell me, if I could build you any home in the world, what would you want it to look like?"

Ciel released Sebastian's hair and leaned his head against Sebastian's as he thought silently. There were so many grand structures in so many different countries. Should he go with a Roman structure? Or Byzantine? There were some beautiful Chinese homes he had seen in prints before…finally his mind returned to his roots, England, and he couldn't get the thought to go away. At last he tightened his grip on Sebastian's neck and whispered,

"Phantomhive Manor."

Sebastian processed this answer for a short second before asking,

"Are you sure, young master?"

"Yes. Although I left the real one behind, a part of me still belongs there in that house, and if I cannot return to the original I should like to live in familiar surroundings."

"Oh Ciel, so sentimental."

"Shut up." Ciel said, without malice or feeling. He was too content to really give Sebastian any true jabs at the moment. Sebastian lifted his head to kiss Ciel's smooth cheek and smiled up at him.

"Of course Master Ciel. Anything…for my Dear One."

Ciel smiled back lazily and kissed Sebastian's cheek in turn, whispering in his ear,

"So sentimental."


	10. Chapter 10

Just thought I should let everyone know that I have re-recorded this podfic and the links are now at the beginning of the first chapter. Enjoy!


End file.
